Dragon of Flame Dragon of Water
by GuardianOfSpirits
Summary: This is My Demonic Angel, but I change the title and editted the plot and chapters so it'll make more sense. So when Jessi an old friend of Blooms, comes around an a mysterious new power emerges Bloom faces a tough choice between right, wrong or love.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hello I know the first posting of this fic was confusing and littered with errors so I've been fixing it up and I changed the title. So I'm hoping this will make things clearer as they progress now.  
DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!!!! I do own the OC Jessi Benton and his Sekku (I'll explain that later.) I also Karen Lastaria.  
WARNING: Sky bashing… kind of. And Stella being a dits. Also Everyone is in College now and It's the girls first year.

OC stats:

Karen Lastaria  
Fairy of the Night/Sorcery  
Black hair down to her waist usually pulled up in a ponytail or is braided  
Black eyes and fair skin  
She is 19, birthday is January 1 born at 12:30 in the morning.  
Lives on earth but is from the Realm Arnace (pronounced Are-nah-kay)

Jessi BentonOne of the last Soulbounds, controls several Sekku and has Spirit linked powers  
Blond hair down to his chin but it's usually messed up, it's also the dirty blond color not the bleach blond like Gray-Blue eyes and fair skin with a dusting of freckles  
He's 20, birthday is March 18, turning 21.  
Grew up in New York City but is the Prince of the Soulbound and the Realm Arnace  
Is an old friend of Bloom hasn't seen her for a while, but has kept in touch

Chapter1) The horrible truth

Bloom ran into her new dorm room tears streamed down her face. She had been to upset to her the other girls trying to get her attention. Throwing herself on her new bed she sobbed uncontrollably, the scene she had just witness playing through her head over and over again. So many things added up now, but it didn't matter… Did it? Reaching over to the end table she grabbed her cell phone and called an old friend, one she knew she could talk to.

"Hello?" Came the sleepy voice.

"Je-Jessi I… I-I need to see you." Bloom sobbed.

"Bloom?! Bloom what's wrong? What happened? Are you okay?!" Jessi's voice was frantic but calm and full of concern.

"No…." Bloom sobbed.

"I'll come out to Gardenia and get you okay. I'll be there soon!!" Jessi said sternly.

"I- I'm not at Gardenia…. I-I come to you…" Bloom sobs were now a little more controllable.

"Okay, I'll be waiting. I live in the apartment building on the corner of 14th street and Vineyard Ave." Jessi said. "And Bloom I promise it'll be all right." Bloom smiled weakly at his statement, but knew he would keep that promise. Closing her phone Bloom grabbed some clothes and stuffed them into a back bag, then picked up Kiko with one hand and walked out into the common room where the girls were waiting.

"Bloom, sweetie what's wrong?" Flora asked the concern in her voice sounded geinuine, but it didn't matter right now. Bloom ignored what Flora asked and walked right up to Stella and slapped her.

"YOU BITCH!!!" Bloom screamed. "You knew and never told me!!!" Bloom cried leaving everyone but Stella in the dark and Stella was to stunned to talk. "Some friend you are." Bloom spat then cast a portal spell.

"Bloom what's going on, and where are you going?" Layla asked.

"Earth and asked Stella if you can't wait till I return." Bloom said and Layla nodded. "Don't follow me guys." Bloom said turning her back to them so they wouldn't see the tears fall down her cheeks. Stepping through the portal Bloom found herself in the middle of Central Park. It dawned on her as she reached the opening of the park she didn't know how to find where Jessi lived and she had no cash for a taxi. Spotting a bench Bloom stumbled over to it and began to cry her heart on once again.

"_No.. I don't think she has a clue." Sky whispered on the phone._

"_Wait! If you like Diaspro, then why stay with Bloom….. Oh I see, well if it's alright with her." Stella said not convinced but didn't say anything._

"_No… She really doesn't compare… But I still like her Diaspro." Sky said to Brandon._

"_Bloom's in the next room… sometime I wish she was you." Sky said on the phone as Bloom had watched him shut his door leaving her on the double date along._

Those and so many other comments she had heard but ignored or Sky lied about rang through her head. Bloom panicked when she felt someone wrapped their arms around her.

"GET OFF!!!!" She yelled slamming her fist against their chest.

"Shhhhh…. Bloom it's me." Bloom looked up at Jessi's face through tear blurred eyes. "Come now, I'm taking you to my place." Jessi said picking her up with ease. Bloom wrapped her arms around his neck and cried herself to sleep in his arms.

(At Jessi's place)

Jessi's roommate looked up as he re-enter their apartment. Jessi's roommate was waiting on the couch for Jessi's return so he could set down the rules and since Jessi was smaller then him he was going to listen.

"The Fuck dude! Why the hell did you bolt I was Fucking talking to you, you Fucking." He stood up and began strutting over to Jessi.

"SHUT UP JACK!!!" Jessi yelled shooting his roommate a death glare. "I don't give a fuck right now!! And I swear if you bug me with this crap right now I'll break your nose!" Jessi stated, then followed to what Jack's eyes were devouring. "If you even touch her or look at her like that again! I'll become your worst nightmare….. And a nut shot can kill." Jessi added as he passed by Jack. Jessi had only got the apartment with the guy cause he was desperate and now it was biting him in the ass. Sighing Jessi laid Bloom down on his bed knowing she'd be up soon, since she had begun to stir a while ago and there was no way she would maintain sleep after the yelling that had just happened.

Groggily Bloom opened her eyes. Her head pounded and her chest held this stabbing pain. Sitting up and looking around, she saw Jessi's posters, CDs, guitar, and stuff. The one poster that caught her eye through was one of a beautiful fairy with a pained look on her face and a knife wound in her stomach, she was being held up by a knight whose expression you couldn't see and in his other hand was a bloody dagger. Slightly behind them was a black dragon with it's mouth opened and tears falling from it's eyes, it's gaze fix only on the fairy woman. At the bottom it said _Save Me From the Monster_.

"Hey, Bloom want some tea?" Jessi asked from the doorway a tray in his hands. Bloom nodded her eyes fixed on the poster. "You like that?" Jessi smiled as he sat next to her.

"Yeah…"

"It's yours." Jessi shrugged and Bloom smiled weakly. "Now what happened?... I'm all for avoidance but shouldn't have called me if you wanted to avoid it." Jessi smiled placing a comforting arm around her shoulder. Bloom looked back at him with tear filled eyes.

"Sky… My boyfriend he's… He's been cheating on me…. We've been dating for four years. And he's been cheating… I-I caught them having…. And Stella my best friend knew!!!" Bloom sobbed falling into Jessi's embrace.

"Bloom…." Jessi whispered. He'd been in love with Bloom since he was fifteen and she thirteen. He figured the guy who had her love would've treated her better, when he knew he would give anything to have that love. "It's all right… I promise you'll find someone better. He's low and not worth your love or time." Jessi said as Bloom continued to cry. "Bloom… Captain Norrington in a pink frilly dress with a big pink bow!" Jessi smiled triumphantly as Bloom laughed slightly and looked at him confused.

"What?" Bloom asked half way crying and half way laughing.

"You heard me. And it made you laugh." Jessi pointed out, and Bloom smiled.

"Thanks Jessi. I knew I could turn to you." Bloom smiled laying her head on his shoulder. "Can I stay here for a few days?"

"Of course, you can." Jessi smiled. "You can sleep in my bed I'll take the floor."

"Are you sure?" Bloom asked.

"Yeah…. And Bloom let me take care of you. Cuase you need a friend right now and I'm not going to let you pull the polite guest stuff." Jessi smirked pulled some extra pillows and blankets from his closet. Bloom nodded and crawled into Jessi's bed. As she laid there her mind began comparing Jessi and Sky. Both looked Arian but Jessi's hair was a tad darker and his eyes held a wisdom Sky's didn't, and they were more emotion fill. In fact when ever anyone stared Jessi in the eye it was like they were looking into his soul, so many girls and some guys had told her so and she knew they were right. Jessi also seemed stronger then Sky, and yet more gentle too. They were kind of the same and yet not. That's why you fell for Sky. Cause he looks like Jessi and understands magic. Her minded whispered as she slipped into sleep.

Jessi watched Bloom as she slept, vowing silently that never again would he allow anyone to harm her. Listening very closely to his surrounding Jessi decided it was safe. Pulling off his black leather glove that had a diamond shape hole the gem on his hand began to glow.

"Cabalos, I want you to hide in the shadows for tonight and wake me if Bloom wakes up or if she's restless in her sleep." Jessi ordered and a black shadow rose from the silver gem and fell into the shadows off the room.

Author's note: How do you like it? Tell me if you want.


	2. Jessi and Karen

Author's Note: I've also decided to add or subtract chapters to the mix to help the plot and to help fill in the blanks.

Disclamer: I don't own the Winx Club I do own Jessi and Karen. Also I don't own the song What's my Age again.

Warning: Language and adultish situations.

Chapter2) Jessi and Karen

It was Bloom's third day in New York city and Jessi had already taken her to the museum and down town just to walk around. Bloom finished getting dressed, and could vaguely hear a guitar and a voice sing. Bloom opened Jessi's room door and looked out into his living room to see Jessi on the couch. Quietly walking out of his room Bloom watched as he bobbed his head to the beat with his eyes close while strumming the guitar to the cords of "What's my age again".

"Then later on, on the drive home I call her mom from a payphone. I said I was the cops and your husbands in jail the state looks down on sodomy. And that's about the time that bitch hung up on me. No body likes you when your 23, and are more amused by prank phone calls. What the hell is caller id. My friends say I should act my age. What's my age again, what's my age again." Jessi sang, and Bloom could help but smile and admire his talent. Jessi had a very nice sounding tenor voice that also could hit the upper range of a baritone. Jessi stop playing feeling that saw one was watching him.

"OH, hey Bloom." Jessi smiled, a little embraced that he had been caught singing.

"I didn't know you sang." Bloom said as she sat next to him.

"Yeah well I didn't really well not till I met Karen, she made me sing karaoke and I guess I kinda took a liking to it." Jessi smiled setting the guitar back in it's case.

"Umm.. So who's Karen?" Bloom asked.

"Oh Karen's this girl I met about three year ago, and since then we've been friends nothing more though, manly cause she feels more like a little sister to me." Jessi smiled. "Karen what's me to transfer to the same school she's going to which is a college for the uniquely gifted." Jessi told Bloom.

"I think you should go." Bloom smiled. "Your lazy but smart and it'd be good for you." Bloom laughed when Jessi hit her with a pillow.

"I'm not lazy! Homework's just boring." He pouted. Bloom laughed and threw the pillow back at him hitting him in the back of the head. Jessi mock glared at her before pouncing on to her and tickling her sides till she was beet red from laughing. "HA! I win!" Jessi smiled triumphantly.

"Fine you win." Bloom laughed pushing her self back up to a sitting position. "So where are we going today?" Bloom asked.

"Well I thought Central park, and Karen's gonna meet us there cause later today I have to settle a score." Jessi smiled in anticipation.

"What score?" Bloom asked nervously.

"A basketball score. Someone bet against me that they could kiss my ass in basket ball. I have to take them down a few pegs." Jessi smiled. "Now come on summers not here forever." Nodding Bloom followed Jessi out. Jessi was last out and glared at Jack's door. He hadn't seen him since he brought Bloom home so something was up. The walk to Central Park was a nice one with Jessi making Bloom laugh at his somewhat childish ways. I the park in the entrance was a woman with long black hair that was braided in a long French braid. She had fair skin and was wearing a mid length black skirt and a green top. Jessi was wearing his normal baggy jeans and baggy black shirt with the leather gloves.

"Karen!" Jessi called as Bloom and he approached her. The woman turned around and smiled at them.

"Hey Jessi, and this must be the famous Bloom." Karen smiled and extended her hand. "I'm Karen, and let me tell you Jessi talks very highly of you."

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you." Bloom smiled and shook her hand. "So Jessi says that you go to an elite college?"

"Oh yes, it's one that out of state and it'll be my second year there. In fact they have me rooming with some freshman as a mentor sort of." Karen smiled. "Hey Jessi can you run and get us a drink?" Karen asked as they walked along.

"Sure I'll be right back." Jessi smiled.

"Bloom come and sit down." Karen smiled and patted the seat on the bench she chose next to her. Bloom sat next to Karen and watched Jessi walk off. "So do you like Jessi?" Karen asked.

"What?" Bloom asked startled.

"Look he'll probably kill me for saying this but he really likes you. And from what I've gathered he's liked you for quite sometime now. Plus he's been thinking about going to this elite school I'm going to, but he's been worried about what you would think." Karen told her.

"Oh…" Was all Bloom could say. She had just broken up with Sky, so she couldn't get into another relation yet. But finding out that Jessi liked her somehow lifted a great deal of the pain off of her chest. "Well I think he should go to the elite school." Bloom smiled.

"Okay, thanks now I can tell him he has to go to it." Karen smiled just as Jessi came back with two drinks.

"Here you go Bloom, Karen." He handed each of then a soda then sat next to Bloom.

"So Bloom agrees with me, on going to the elite school." Karen smirked.

"Yeah, if you got invited to it there must be some reason." Bloom added, and Jessi stared at her.

"Well yeah maybe, but what if it's cause of an odd talent of mine that I got invited." Jessi stated rubbing the back of his head.

"What like the fact you can pick lock and crack codes with in minutes?" Bloom smiled. "Jessi you should go for it." Jessi smiled and wrapped an arm around Bloom.

"I think I will if you promise to talk to me more often. Cause as so as you go to school you never talk to me." Jessi pouted.

"Okay I will." Bloom laughed. "Hey don't you have a game you have to get going to?" Bloom asked.

"Shit! Bye I got to run!" Jessi jumped off the bench and bolted off.

"Come on, let's go watch him." Karen smiled pulling Bloom along. As they were walking up to the court Karen pulled Bloom aside. "Bloom I got a question for you." Karen said in a hushed voice.

"What is it?"

"Do you think that magic is real?" Karen asked softly eyeing the court where Jessi and some other guy were getting ready to play.

"What?" Bloom asked becoming a little worried. Though she had told her parents she had yet to tell her friends from earth.

"Bloom just answer me truthfully." Karen told her.

"Yes I think magic is real…. Hey look their about to start." Bloom pointed out and rushed over to the chain link fence. Karen sighed unsatisfied, she suspected that there was more to Bloom then what meets the eye, but she had no proof. All she knew was Bloom had a similar aura to that of Jessi's and well he was indeed special. Watching him out on the court as he dance around his opponent then shooting for a basket, Karen remembered how much power was hidden in Jessi's body. Karen's family had, had the honor of knowing Jessi's true mother. A powerful woman by the name of Lexzira or Lexzy as most called her. She had pasted down a power that was only equaled by that of the Dragon fire, and Jessi didn't even know he had it.

Bloom ran out on to the court and glomped Jessi as the game ended with a score of 0 to 35. She laughed as Jessi swung her around then lifted her up bridal style.

"Wow you were amazing Jessi!" Bloom smiled as he put her down.

"Thanks. One second Bloom. I'll Kick your Ass again if need be!" Jessi yelled when he heard the guy trying to salvage his pride by saying he wasn't trying and let Jessi win. "And next time I'll give you a five point lead and wear a blind fold." Bloom laughed as the guy slinked off .

"So come on let's head home." Jessi smiled.

"Wait what about Karen…" Bloom said looking around for Karen but finding she was no where to be seen.

"Ah, don't worry Karen does that a lot." Jessi smiled, and wrapped an arm around Bloom. "Now come on I need to shower and you need to pick up a poster."

Karen watched as the two headed down the street back towards Jessi's place. Silver crescent shaped wings came off her back, her hair was now pulled up into a high ponytail, her shirt had changed to a sparkling black tube-top and black bell bottom pants. With the wave of a hand a silver circle appeared in front of her. Peering through it her eyes widened in shock.

Opening the door to his apartment Jessi let Bloom in first.

"Make you self comfy I need to take a quick shower." Jessi told her grabbing two green towels and heading into the bathroom. Bloom went into Jessi's room and looked at the mess on his selves. He was a pack rat. She smiled when she saw the Dragonolgy book that he had gotten when he was 12. Yet what caught her eye was an old book that Jessi must have just gotten, it was a leather back book and the pages were stained and wrinkled. Grabbing the book Bloom wondered back out into the living area and sat on the couch. Opening the book, Bloom saw a picture of a strong blonde woman with a giant Tiger with chains around it's paws and neck. Flipping the page Bloom began to read the book.

_Every one tells me that there has never been a soulbound strong enough to tame the guardian beast of the elements. Azelo the Spirit of Light, Sohko the Shifter of Shadows, Fira the elemental of Fire, Hanelto the Bird of Wind, Riveous the Dragon of Water and my first bound Keta the Tiger of Earth. Sadly though Fira went rogue and I was forced to make a tough decision. With the help of the rulers of Sparks we transferred the power of the elemental Fira to a new holder thus the power is now called the Dragon Fire._

"Hey there cutie." Jack smiled to himself slidding next to Bloom and shutting the book on her.

"Do you mind I was reading." Bloom said giving him an annoyed look.

"Ouch, firey! Just how I like them. So why not ditch the dope and come stay in my room tonight." Jack smirked slidding a hand up Bloom's leg.

"No way, jerk!" Bloom stated standing up and heading towards Jessi's room.

"Hey come on. I promise I'm a lot more fun then he'll ever be." Jack said grabbing hold of Bloom's wrist.

"No let go." Bloom said trying to pull away.

"Hey Jack, let her go!" Jessi said forcing Jack to let Bloom go. "Remember what I told you when I brought her here?" Jessi asked squeezing Jack's hand roughly and bending it backwards.

"The Fuck man let go!" Jack yelled taking a clumsy swing at Jessi. Jessi dodge and let go of Jack's hand then nailed him with a left straight to the face.

"Come on Bloom." Jessi sad leading Bloom to his room leaving a crying Jack on the floor. From the crack Bloom had heard there was no question about it, Jessi had broke something in the boys face. Bloom turned away from Jessi when she realized he was wrapped up in his green towel with nothing else on.

"Oh sorry… I'll get dressed in the closet. Then I'm going to have to take you home… for your own safety." Jessi smiled and walked into the closet. Bloom couldn't help but chuckle at the loud thud from inside the closet.

"Come on Jessi hurry up and get out of the closet." Bloom laughed unable to help her self.

"Ha, ha very funny Bloom." Jessi smiled walking out. "Though I do not recommend trying that… It's ridiculously hard."

Author's Note: Yes I know that some of the chapters may be the same as the first run through. The thing is I'm fixing up Grammar or at lest trying to. Also most of them will change.


	3. Surprise

Author's Note: Okay So like I said some chapters are going to change and this is another one of those. Also anything like _this _is from the Book Jessi gave Bloom.

Disclaimer: I don't own Winx Club I do own, Jessi, Lexzy, Karen and the Sekku.

Warning: Language,

Chapter3) Surprise

Bloom walked into her dorm room with a sigh. It had been fun hanging out with Jessi and well Karen seemed nice. Bloom looked around the room and noticed Stella and Tecna's stuff that they had put in the common room was gone.

"Bloom your back." Flora smiled coming out of their room.

"Yeah, hey where's Stella's and Tecna's stuff?" Bloom asked after exchanging a hug with Flora.

"They moved into the room where Diaspro and Amaryl are staying. Stella is pretty mad that you hit her." Musa chimed in.

"SHE'S MAD!" Bloom yelled as anger rose inside her. Letting out a heavy sigh Bloom fell on to the couch deciding it wasn't worth it to get mad.

"So what happened that made you so upset?" Layla asked taking a seat next to Bloom.

"Sky, he cheated on me with Diaspro. He's been doing it for awhile but I didn't want to believe it but then I caught them, in his room… When I was yelling at him he pointed out that I should be more hurt by Stella not telling me because she knew it was going on." Bloom told them.

"Oh sweetie I'm sorry." Flora said giving Bloom a hug.

"Thanks you guys." Bloom smiled.

"Hey Bloom what's this?" Musa asked picking up the old leather book.

"Oh it's my friend Jessi's. He said I could barrow it. And he gave me the poster." Bloom told them unraveling the poster so they could see it.

"Wow that's a cool poster… Just don't let any of the Hero boys see it." Layla laughed, and was joined by Musa, Flora and Bloom.

"Knock, knock." Some one called as they tapped on the open door. "Hey Bloom." Karen smiled.

"Karen?! What are you doing here?" Bloom asked.

"This is the elite school I mentioned. I just didn't think you would be the Bloom that was one of the freshman." Karen smiled. "By the way I'm Karen Lastaria, I'll help you with anything you'll need and I'm the Resident Assistant."

"Okay cool, I'm Musa." Musa said pointing to her self.

"You can call me Flora." Flora smiled.

"And I'm Layla." Layla said. "Oh and this is Piff." Layla pointed up to the small pixie who had just landed on her head. Karen laughed and smiled at the girls then looked towards Bloom.

"Listen all of you, I'm not a Fairy like you, but I'm no witch either. I'm a proud Sorceress from a planet that like yours Bloom is now dead. I'm one of the last Sorcerers from the realm of Arnace. The realm of sorcery, and the Soulbound." Karen told them.

"Are you telling the truth?" Flora piped up in awe.

"Yes I am. You all we be learning about Arnace and Sparks in the class called forgetten realms." Karen told them. "Well I have to unpack, oh and by the way Bloom someone is looking for up in the quad." Karen told them as she slipped into her room. Bloom sighed and looked towards Karen's door.

"I wonder who wants to speak to me?" Bloom wondered, though she knew it wasn't Jessi otherwise Karen would tell her right?

"Well only one way to find out sweetie." Flora smiled and with Musa's help lifted bloom off the couch.

"Come on Bloom, we're not going to let you be all depressed around us!" Musa told her.

"Yeah, and there only one way to figure out who's looking for you." Layla added and followed as Flora and Musa dragged Bloom down to the Quad. The whole way there Bloom had a sinking feeling, and once they got to the quad it was clear this sinking feeling was right. In the quad the hero boys were playing Frisbee and Helia was drawing.

"Guys I think I'm just going to go." Bloom frowned and tried to leave before Sky saw her. He was the last person she wanted to deal with right now.

"Bloom!" He yelled when he saw her running over to her ignoring the glare from the other three girls. "Bloom, can we talk alone please?" Sky asked and Bloom looked around to see where her friends were. Musa and Flora were now talking with their boyfriends and Layla was talking with some girl from tides.

"I guess…" Bloom sighed. "But the minute I don't want to hear anymore I'm leaving."

"Hey Helia, what are you drawing?" Flora asked when she couldn't identify the drawing.

"That scene over there." Helia pointed over to a blonde boy who looked like Sky playing a guitar, with a fox like creature that was jumping around. Flora could vaguely hear the words he was signing and it sounded like an original song. Helia looked up to study the fox creature some more to that it was gone. "Flora did you see where it went?" Helia asked as Flora laughed. The small fox jumped up grabbed Helia's brush and ran back to it's master with Helia and Flora following it.

"Hey Vex, what are you doing?" Jessi asked picking up Vex. Taking the pencil from Vex he looked up over at Helia and Flora. "Sorry about that Vex can be really playful." Jessi smiled.

"Oh it's no problem. What is she?" Helia asked.

"She's a…. Excuse me for a second." Jessi said setting his guitar down and briskly walking over to where Bloom was.

"Let go Sky!" Bloom told him, trying to pull away from Sky's grip. Bloom was sick of hearing him telling her he needed her to come back to him. "Sky I said let me go." Bloom yelled again.

"No Bloom, I'm not finished." Sky told her holding on tightly to her wrist.

"HEY!" Jessi yelled spinning Sky around than punched him square in the jaw. Sky stumbled back letting Bloom go and Jessi quickly stepped in front of her. "Never will you touch her!" Jessi barked, the fox like creature at his feet nodded.

"Who the hell are you?" Sky asked finally recovering from the surprise attack. "And this is none of your business." Sky said taking a swing at Jessi, which he dodge with ease.

"Hey you got to do better then that!" Jessi laughed dodging each swing, with vex jumping around his feet. "And yeah it's my business." Jessi said taking another swing and knocking Sky on his ass.

"Jessi please." Bloom said catching Jessi's hand as he went for another blow.

"Alright." Jessi said glaring at Sky.

"Bloom you know him?" Flora asked, as Diaspro Stella and Brandon appeared to help up Sky.

"Yeah this is Jessi, he's been my best friend since we were young." Bloom explained.

"Oh please, it's obviously a cheap copy spell." Diaspro huffed. "How lame Bloom."

"HEY! Shut your trap slut!" Jessi yelled. "If anyones a copy of another person HE'S the copy."

"WHAT?!" Diaspro screeched.

"You heard me. Besides Bloom wouldn't gain anything from making a copy of a scum bag! Plus bastards seem to fit better with tramps, like you instead of lovely ladies like Bloom." Jessi glared at Diaspro. Diaspro froze in complete terror at the look in Jessi's eyes. Stepping back Diaspro tripped along unintelligent mumbles.

"Hey what did you do to her." Sky jumped up and shoved Jessi back.

"Nothing." Jessi shrugged. "Well Bloom come on let us get out of here before I have to beat this wanna be up again." Jessi smirked at Bloom. Bloom knew exactly why Diaspro was scared, she was acting the same way most people acted when they crossed Jessi. It was the down fall of him letting his every emotion reflect in his eyes. Jessi lead Bloom and her friends away from Sky and Diaspro only to be given weary looks by everyone else.

"Bloom who is he?" Layla asked.

"Like I said an old friend of mine, Jessi this is Layla, Musa, Flora, Riven, and Helia." Bloom smiled pointing to each one.

"Nice to meet all of you." Jessi smiled.

"You know it's not cool to scare a girl?" Helia asked folding his arms over his chest.

"Yeah I know, just sometimes I lose it around certain people and I forget that I can be pretty intimidating." Jessi laughed nervously rubbing the back of his head. "I rarely get mad so, usually I don't think about how I act when I'm mad."

"Those were some great hits." Riven smiled.

"Thanks he had it coming." Jessi nodded back towards Sky.

"Yeah I just wish I could have gotten a swing in on him." Riven smirked.

"Be my guest I'm not going to stop you or tell anyone, he's a bastard." Jessi spat the last part. "Anyways Bloom I have to go, I got some unpacking to do and well I have to set up a schedule." Jessi made a face at the thought of once again another year of school.

"Okay." Bloom chuckled. "Bye Jessi I'll see you later."

"I don't know if I like him." Flora said and Helia nodded in agreement.

"Oh come on guys he was just trying to protect Bloom's feeling." Musa said.

"I think he's pretty cool." Riven added.

"Hey Bloom, if he's from earth then he must have some magic, otherwise he wouldn't be here." Layla pointed out. "Do you know what it is?"

"No…. I actually didn't know he was coming here till today." Bloom answered truthfully. "I know he has some special gift as he calls it. He uses it a lot but I've never seen it."

"Then how do you know that?" Helia asked.

"Because one of the people he stayed with back when he was in Gardinia said that all sorts of strange things would happen around him, when I asked him what it was he said it was his special gift, a talent." Bloom explained to them. The group walked silently back to their dorm rooms, pondering what Bloom had said. Yet Bloom was now even more curious to what Jessi's special gift was. With a sigh she settled down on her new bed and opened up the book she got from Jessi again.

_With the help of the rulers of Sparks we transferred the power of the elemental Fira to a new holder thus the power is now called the Dragon Fire. It was then that I, was appointed Queen of Arnace and then that I decided that joining with Sparks was in my people's best interest. Soon after I joined the blah of Light and became good friends with Oratel and Griffon. I told them to call me Lexy yet that didn't seem to sink in until a good six months had passed._

_Yet it had to be about the time of my son's fourth birthday that the worst thing imaginable happen. Those who were enimies of mine and my friends Orital and Marium found out about the power that the elemental sekku and now the Dragon Fire protected.  
_

Author's Note: I'm very sorry. I didn't mean for this chapter to take so long. Anyways here it is so enjoy.


	4. Eyes of a Tiger

Author's Note: Okay since the third chapter didn't get put up when I wanted to I'll try and get this one up

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN THE WINX CLUB!!!! I **DO **own Jessi, Karen, Lexzy and the Sekku.

Warning: Language, possible violence.

-thought-

"talking"

_Writing_

Chapter 4) Eyes of a Tiger

_Yet it had to be about the time of my son's fourth birthday that the worst thing imaginable happened. Those who were enemies of mine and my friends Orital and Marium found out about the power that the elemental sekku and now the Dragon Fire protected. With this knowledge they launched an attack on my home Arnace, where my precious child rested._

_It is now I am grateful that Griffon gave this enchanted book. No matter where I am it keeps all my thoughts written down. This way no matter what happens someone will know the truth._

_It's funny that didn't even have to ask Orital, he just nodded and I went home. Thankfully my son was safe but my people weren't. I couldn't believe that it was the other realms that were attacking us. The leaders of this were the Erenklion and Solaria. That's when rode Keta in to battle, and kill many of the warriors and fairies. Yet I didn't feel remorse. I pray this was a one time thing, I would die if I became like the trix. Keta assures me that I'm not like them but I still have this sinking feeling now as I walk back to my son. He is two year older then the princess of Sparks maybe they'll fall in love and unite us._

Bloom sighed as she shut the book. Parts of it were confusing but if it was this woman's train of thought then that could be expected. Her stomach growled a little letting her know it was time for dinner. Placing the book on her end table Bloom walked down to the food court to get dinner. Once there she could see Musa and Flora eating with their boyfriends, Layla was chatting with some one from Tides probably, and that left Bloom as a third wheel no matter which group she sat with so she just sat alone.

"A long face doesn't suit you, Bloom. Your smile's to pretty." Jessi smirked from behind her.

"Jessi." Bloom blushed a little embarrassed.

"You mind if I eat with you?" Jessi asked, as Vex his little fox creature jumped up onto the bench and sat next to Bloom.

"Sure I don't mind." Bloom smiled. "So what do you think of this place so far?"

"A lot of cocky boys, that need a reality check. Though all around it's….." Jessi stopped mid sentence and stared over towards the entrance. He could feel the power and hatred coming from something over there but now it was gone.

"Jessi, Jessi…. Jessi?" Bloom asked finally waving her hand in front of his face.

"Huh?" Jessi shook his head and looked back at Bloom.

"What's wrong?" Bloom asked looking at him confused.

"It's nothing I just thought I felt something dangerous over there, but there's nothing." Jessi smiled to reassure her, but both Vex and Bloom gave Jessi a weary look. "Anyways what I was going to say is all around this isn't a bad place, the scenery is great, and well there are some people that are just marvelous." Jessi said seriously but smiling as he watched Bloom.

"Well I'm glad to hear that you like this place." Bloom blushed. "So what classes are you going to have?"

"OH, um hang on." Jessi said standing up searching all of his pockets, taking out his wallet, two pocket knives, gum, change, and a bouncy ball before he found his schedule. "Okay I'm taking Weapon expert, um Ancient Realms, Mythology, Magic Philosophy, and um Adv. Magic that's all for this semester." Jessi told her. "So might I have a class with you?"

"Yeah most likely since I'm in the Mythology, Ancient Realms, and Adv. Magic too." Bloom smiled.

"Sweet." Jessi smiled, and started to put his stuff back in the pockets that it belonged in. "Well I'm done are you?" Jessi waited for Bloom's nod before continuing. "How about I walk you back to your dorm if that's okay with you."

"Yeah it's fine." Bloom smiled. The two of them walked in silence to Blooms dorm but it was more for company than to talk. "Bye Jessi."

"See ya Bloom." He smiled. Jessi could hear Bloom laugh as he tripped trying to walk backwards but he smiled and continued on his way. -Now time to check out what I felt back there.- Jessi thought to himself and headed back towards the food court. Jessi searched the entire place but couldn't find what he felt before.

-Just keep your guard up.- Vex purred in his mind.

-Yeah I know Vex.- Jessi told her. -Well come on I don't think we'll find anything.- With a sigh Jessi went back to his dorm room and ignored the odd looks he got.

(Bloom's Dorm)

Bloom said her goodnights to the rest of the girls and Flora and she settled down into their room preparing to go to bed. They smiled and as they settled down at the memory of every other year they had roomed together.

"Well goodnight Flora." Bloom said and was answered with a goodnight as she turned off the light. Slowly sleep found the two of them and as soon as that happen the book floated up glowing a soft silver color for a few second before resting once again on the end table. At the foot of Blooms bed stood a lightly glowing form of Lexzira.

"So this is the child of Orital and Marium. My, you are beautiful, and strong." Lexzira said as she walked up towards Bloom's face. "Now it is my turn to talk to you child." Lexzira said touching Bloom's forehead, transporting herself into Bloom's dream.

(Bloom's Dream)

Bloom woke to find her self in a beautiful dress yet it was built so she could move freely. Looking around she saw that she was in a large ball room with beautiful painting every where. The floor sparkled in the moon light, mostly cause of the gems embedded in it.

"Those are the Soulgems of my ancestors Princess of Sparks." Lexzira said calmly walking into the center of the room.

"Who are you?" Bloom asked.

"My name is Lexzira, Bloom daughter of Orital and Marium." Lexzira smiled knowingly. "The Soulgem is the source of a Soulbounds power. It is also tied into our life. If our Soulgems are broken or removed we will die."

"What do you mean the source of power?" Bloom asked walking toward Lexzira.

"It is where our sekku reside." Lexzira said with a smile as wind whipped through the room and her mid length blond hair whipped around her piercing blue eyes like those of a tiger. "The sekku who we are bound to rest in these gems waiting for our call. Even after death will they come to our call, for the sekku never forget those that mastered them, and the closeness they share to the soul of their master."

"Did you come here to tell me this?" Bloom asked.

"No…. I came to warn you. The elemental sekku woke up the day you reawaken your power Bloom. On top of that someone has found out about the powers they guard." Lexzira told her.

"Wait so does that mean I guard one of these powers?" Bloom asked.

"Not till now. Keta come here." Lexzira called and was answered by a loud tigers roar. Soon a six foot tall tiger ran into the room and stopped by Lexzira nuzzling her. "Yes Keta it is good to see you to, now I need the power of fire." Lexzira told him and he place a small ruby orb into her hand. "Thank you Keta now you may leave." With one last nuzzle to his old master Keta disappeared into the dark. "This is the power you guardian, the source of fire and the flame. It will take any shape you want it to Bloom." Lexzira said handing her the orb. "Please Bloom be careful. I don't want anything to happen to the daughter of my two best friends." Lexzira smiled and disappeared as easily as Keta had.

Slowly Bloom stirred out of her sleep and found that in her right hand something was pulsing with a comforting heat. Opening her hand Bloom saw the ruby orb from her dream. Some how her dream had been real, meaning there was going to be trouble. Looking at the orb Bloom gasped when she felt something of pure evil from inside the orb. Fire broken free from it in the shape of female demon and it lunged at Bloom. Bloom screamed as the fire started to engulf her.

"BLOOM!!" Flora yelled, staring helplessly at the fire surrounding Bloom. "Someone help!!!"

Author's Note: I hope you all like this Chapter! I'll hopefully up date soon. bye bye for now.


	5. Lurking Evil

Author's Note: Hey here's the next chapter I hope all of you like this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx Club!!!. I do own Jessi, Lexzira, Karen, and the sekku.

Warning: Language, and Violance most likely.

Chapter 5) Lurking of evil

"Bloom!!" Flora yelled, not moving from where she was as she stared at the fire that had engulfed Bloom.

"What's going on?"

"Bloom, Flora are you guys alright?" Layla and Musa shouted at the same time as they rushed into the room followed by Karen. A loud blaring siren filled the air as the fire alarm went off but the noise of the outside couldn't be heard over the panic in the room.

"Layla, Musa, Flora you have to leave now." Karen ordered looking over at Bloom with fear and concern.

"NO! We can't leave Bloom like this!" Musa protested.

"I know you're worried, but you must. Go tell a teacher on your way out. I can't let you get hurt by this." Karen said sternly. "Bloom try to calm down." Karen looked towards the screaming Bloom. Bloom had instinctually put up a force field but the fire was eating through it and it burned her, and the claw of the demon in the fire scratched at her.

"No! No one is going anywhere with out Bloom! She'd do the same for us!" Stella's voice rang out from behind the girls. She was already transformed into her enchantix form, behind her stood Brandon, and Sky.

"Stella's right!" Layla said with a nod. Flora, Musa, and Layla all transformed disobeying Karen's instructions.

"Girls please!" Karen pleaded one final time, before giving up to go find a teacher.

"Okay let's try this!" Stella announced. "Sun Light Force field!" Stella pushed her hand forward and placed another force field around Bloom, only to find the Fire now surrounding her as well.

"Stella! Fine then let's just trap these stupid flames!" Musa growled.

"No don't. It won't work!" Jessi said calmly walking into the room.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked.

"You'll see." He smiled. "Bloom, let go of your fear, the fire is part of you, you have to stop bottling up your anger, and sorrow." Jessi told here walking closer ignoring the heat and pain of the flames. He could see Fira in them but he didn't fear her. "Bloom it's okay, I'm here." Jessi told her as he wrapped his arms around her. "FIRA! You should leave now before I get angry." Jessi hissed at the flames. Fira screamed letting go of Stella and charging for Jessi and Bloom. "Jolt bind with me!" Jessi ordered. His eyes turn bright yellow, his hair stood up and went back kind of like Riven's, and his skin turned black with two lighting bolts on his face. Fira growled lowly and charged towards Jessi and Bloom. Jessi thrusted his hand forward and a lighting bolt blasted from his hand. Fira let out a scream as the lighting struck her. "Bloom, now is your chance control this. Let go it's okay." Jessi told her as he held her tight guarding her from the flames.

Taking a calming breathe Bloom tried to follow Jessi's advice trying to let go of her confusion, and pain. As Bloom calmed her self down and stopped focusing on the orb the flames returned to the orb. Opening her eyes Bloom could see the orb glowing now, a soft gentle red color.

"See it's okay. The more you try to direct a fire the faster it gets out of hand. You'll learn everything you need to know in time." Jessi told her. "Good see it's not that bad." Jessi smiled despite his burns and singed hair.

"What happened in here?" The head master asked walking into the room with Karen.

"Well someone must have conjured a fire demon. It's gone now and we're mostly okay." Jessi smiled, telling his lye. There was no way he would let else learn about the elemental powers.

"Now tell me why none of you evacuated like every one else." The head master asked raising a eyebrow.

"Well you see the demon had attack Bloom and Stella, and well we could just leave them wrapped up in the demons fire." Jessi smiled. "So Jolt and I help Bloom while they helped Stella and beat the demon. You really should reward them they demonstrated great bravery and skill." Jessi smiled. Quite the lie master. Voltag or newly nicknamed Jolt laughed into Jessi's mind. Hush Voltag I'm working here. Jessi hissed.

"Really?" The headmaster eyed Jessi. "So girls is that what happened?" The headmaster asked.

"Um, well…" Flora began.

"Of course Headmaster, he told you the truth." Musa interrupted, with a smile.

"Hmmmm… If you say so." The headmaster said unconvinced but left the room with the other two teachers. Waiting till the door was shut Musa turned to Jessi.

"Alright spill now. I covered your ass and I want to know what just happened." Musa demanded.

"Okay fair enough but first I need to talk with Bloom first so this doesn't happen again. Then I promise I tell you what just happened." Jessi smiled. "And if you don't believe me Bloom can vouged for my word." Jessi smirked.

"Okay guys we'll be back soon." Bloom said and let Jessi escort her out. She followed Jessi and found him leading her to a very dark and secluded area. "Uh Jessi where are you taking me?" Bloom asked.

"Relax Bloom, you know I'd never hurt you. I'm taking you a quiet place where you'll be able to focus. Plus the views great." Jessi smiled taking her hand and leading her down the hall. When they got to the room, the room was made completely of stained glass windows, and with the moon still up the colors held a pale to silver tint.

"Wow, Jessi how did you find this place?" Bloom asked.

"Wondering around earlier." Jessi shrugged. "Now time to make the power obey you."

"Jessi how do you know what it is?" Bloom asked surprised he knew so much.

"I've read that book that I let you borrow plus I happened to have to power of Shadow." Jessi said calmly taking out his earring. "I got it a long time ago and well after I got it I got my ear pierced and I've been wearing it as a silver hoop." Jessi explained. "Okay now what I want you to do is simple. I want you to think of some place or something you think this orb would be safe in or as." Jessi told her. Closing her eyes Bloom emptied her mind, yet one image stayed in her mind and that was the image of a small heart.

Jessi smiled as he watched the orb shift into the shape of a small heart. She had learned the first step, now it was time to teach her how to beat or befriend Fira. Jessi winced in pain though, as a jolt shot through his chest and the same feeling of lurking evil filled him.

"Okay Bloom open your eyes, You've done it." Bloom opened her eyes and stared at the heart.

"Wait I don't understand what's going on." Bloom said.

"Your mind and power chose the shape of a locket to hide the power of Fire. Now the next thing is talking to Fira…. Which won't be easy and it will take time. Okay now for what's going on, the powers of the elements are being hunted down by something alone with their sekku guardians. So just keep your eyes pealed but for now I need to check something. Tell your friends I'll swing by later." Jessi stood up swiftly and started to head for the door.

"Jessi wait I don't know how to talk with her, I though she was killed?" Bloom said staring up at him.

"Well, she was kind of she was converted back into fire and made the elemental power of fire. And to talk to her just do the same as I had you do here." Jessi said. "Now I really have to go." Jessi ran out the door, as another jolt of pain shot through him. Jessi winced and fell into the wall next to him leaning on it as beads of sweat started to form on his brow from the pain. It felt as though his chest was being ripped open from the inside by claws that were freezing him. Falling to the ground Jessi gaped at the pain, the faint voices of his sekku littered his mind as well as Bloom's concerned voice barely piercing through the haze.

"JESSI!!!" Bloom yelled shaking his shoulder. "Lockette I need you." Bloom called. Lockette flew around the corner as fast as she could.

"What is it Bloom?" She asked worriedly.

"Go get help, Jessi collapsed." Bloom told her and once again Lockette sped off. Bloom watched him as he lay there gasping for breath, and shaking. Taking two fingers Bloom gently pressed them against his neck and her eyes went wide. His heart beat was frantic, it was beating to fast.

A pair of eyes watched as Bloom called out again for someone to help them, but the eyes were mainly focused on the boy crumpled on the floor, and the jewel that hung from his ear. It would be easy stealing the powers of the elements then no one could stop them, and it would be fun to try and steal this reckless boy away from the goody two-shoe Bloom.

Author's Note: Sorry I'm taking so long I just have a lot going on right nos so update maybe relatively slow.


	6. True Friends

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to get up but it's been very stressful. Anyways this chapter will focus on the past. You'll see just read!

DisClaimer: I don't own the Winx Club but I do own Jessi, Karen, Lexy, the Sekku, and Nicki or Nicks.

WARNING: Language. That's it.

Nicki MicCowl

Age: born on April 25 1986 (same year as Jessi and two years before Bloom)

Nicki has red hair, and a boyish look to her. She has brown eyes, and fair skin. She's from earth and has no magical power what so ever. She died by a gun wound at the age of 13.

Chapter6) True friends

Jessi laid still on the nurses bed a respirator helping ease his breathing. Bloom stood at the side of the bed, the winx club and their boyfriend plus Karen. Bloom held Jessi's hand while they waited for the better doctors. No one at the school knew what was wrong with him. All of his vital sign were iritic and there was no sign as to what was causing it.

"Hey Bloom don't worry Jessi'll pull through. It wouldn't be like him not to." Karen smiled weakly. In truth she was very worried about Jessi, he was most likely the last Soulbound. Karen placed a hand on Blooms shoulder, and Tenca shook her head to stop Timmy from giving the grim statistics. "He has too." Karen whispered watching him. Though all of them feared the worst since not even their fairy dust had helped his condition.

(Somewhere off in an old house)

Icy smiled faintly to her self she now knew where to of the elemental powers were and this time her sister and herself would come out on top. Plus it pleased her to see that the fairies had figured out that someone had put an Infinita Diminisha curse on the blond boy. Sure it would be easy for Darcy, Stormy, and her self to break if they wanted to because Valtor had taught them that when he was working with them. Icy knew that she needed a Soulbound present to take the elemental powers, it was one of the ways the Soulbound protected the power. So she had decided that the blond boy would be the one to help them if only just to watch Bloom be crushed by the betryal.

"Icy what in the world are you doing?" Darcy asked.

"Yeah you've been using that spying spell for hours." Stormy pointed out walking over to Icy with Darcy.

"I'm watching are new toy girls. After all if we're to get the power of the elements then we'll need to use a Soulbound." Icy smirked.

"What are you serious?" Darcy gaped.

"I thought all the Soulbound were dead." Stormy pointed out.

"Yes, and no there are three left it looks like. Bloom's little friend here, plus the headmaster of the Incante College of Magic (A/N Incante is what I named the college they're at.) and his daughter." Icy told them. "The two of them are already going after the same power, and wanted us to work under them."

"WHAT?! How dare anyone assume we work for others!" Darcy scoffed, and Stormy nodded in agreement.

"I know, so that's why we're going to mess up their plans and get the power first. By using the same person they're trying to get rid of." Icy smirked.

"Wait you're telling me that the headmaster is trying to get rid of one of his own students?... Well at least they have some redeemable qualities." Stormy shrugged.

"Yeah, too bad he already knows there a threat with in the school." Icy smiled as her sisters looked at her in shock. "He was aware of someone trying to pull something from the moment the headmaster tried anything." Icy told them. "Plus he's nice and powerful and that's why I'm going to steal him from that pathetic fairy Bloom." Icy laughed.

(Back at the school Jessi's Dream)

Jessi rubbed his head as he sat up, looking around his surrounding he knew he had to be dreaming. It was the wrecked castle of the Soulbound kingdom. It front of him on the wall sat the massive painting of the last Queen Lexzira, and her most faithful sekku Keta the tiger of Earth. Standing up Jessi first check his Soulgem to make sure it was there and not cracked. Letting out a sigh of relief when he saw it was there and in one piece he guessed it was now truly safe to assume he wasn't dead.

"No child you are not dead." Came the calm but fierce voice. Turning around Jessi saw Lexzira and her tiger Keta. He also noticed the blood red coloring of the soulgems on her hands.

"You died from someone taking your soulgems huh?" Jessi asked.

"Didn't you read the book?" Lexzira asked back with a raised eyebrow. "No they were taken until after I was dead. I die from a traitor sorcerer who casted a spell that let him rip my life away from me. Yet he still wasn't sure I was dead so he smashed my soulgems, every single one." Lexzira told him.

"Got it watch out for sorcerers… Why did you give Bloom the power of fire without telling her how to control it!?" Jessi asked glaring at the woman.

"Because she needs to learn how to control Fira with out assistance or Fira will see that as a weakness and rebel all the time. And as for why now, you know why. You can feel it. Someone is after the powers of the elements. Both you and your friend will be targeted." Lexzira said with a stern voice and Jessi nodded.

"Okay well this is all nice and dandy but like you said Bloom might be in trouble and I would like to wake up now." Jessi said looking over at the picture then back at Lexy.

"Unfortunately you can't." Lexy said back to him.

"And why would that be?" Jessi asked with a skeptical look on his face.

"Your body is right now under a curse that is slowly killing you. To tell you the truth most don't live past the first hour yet you were curse yesterday."

"How do I fix it?" Jessi interrupted. "NOW!" He added staring down the blonde woman.

"Go and retrieve the power of light." Lexy shrugged. "The balance between dark and light should be enough to fight off the curse. Well now that I've told you this, I should leave." Lexy said and faded out before Jessi could ask her to stay.

"Damn that woman." Jessi mumbled and sat down on the ground. Closing his eyes Jessi thought about each of the sekku he had now and if they would be able to help him break the curse long enough to get to the power of light which he could feel coming from the heart of the school. It was faint but Jessi could also feel the presence of a powerful sekku.

-I believe it's called Azelo the spirit of light.- A voice chimed up from inside his head.

-Sohko? Well yeah I know that the problem is getting to it.- Jessi answered the shifter of shadows.

-Use my power, I know you haven't had to call on me before young master, but this is the solution I can give. I can allow you to create a shadow of your self to keep the curse in and you may get the power.- Sohko told him. –Though after the shadow is formed you must stay bounded with me else if will fail and the curse will strike you again.- Sohko warned. Jessi nodded slowly.

"Okay then Sohko I command you to bind with me." Jessi ordered. He could feel the cool touch of the shadows engulfing him and merging with his body.

(Back in the nurses office)

Bloom was sitting in the chair close to Jessi's bed. The others had left for lunch and to go about some their day but Bloom felt better staying at his side. He would do the same for her or anyone who he found hurt or in need. That's just how Jessi was. It was how they met.

(Flash back: Gardenia June 20)

Eight year old Bloom was walking down the street from her friend's house, her book bag on her back holding some toys and books. Across the street from her house there were the blonde boy and his female friend sitting on the porch talking. In the middle of the street there were a group of boys about Blooms age goofing off. Bloom knew two of them and they always teased her. Looking down at the ground Bloom walked a little faster hoping not to be teased on this summer day. Cutting into the lawn and off of the sidewalk Bloom smiled as she saw her house.

"Hey look it's the fairy princess." The boy named Toby laughed. "Oh, fairy princess why don't you come and play?" The nine year old boy mocked, making the other boys laugh. Toby ran up to her and grabbed her book bag.

"Stop it Toby!" Bloom yelled at him, trying to take her book bag back.

"Why? What are you going to do tell your mommy? Ah, man no candy just stupid dolls and books." Toby frowned as he threw the dolls and books on the ground.

"No! Don't do that!" Bloom said looking very upset.

"Ah the baby's going to cry!" Another boy pointed out, and the others laughed again chanting cry-baby.

"Stop it." Bloom said trying to get her dolls and books back from the boys. "Give them back." Bloom said making a grab for the book in Toby's hand.

"No." Toby sneered and pushed Bloom down to the ground. Bloom felt tears brim in her eyes as she scrapped her arm and leg.

"HEY! Leave her alone!" A female voice cut in.

"Yeah, why don't you chickens try that with me instead of a girl." The blonde boy said walking over and standing in front of Bloom. "Come on try it. I dare ya!" He goated them.

"No way freak!" The boys drop the dolls and ran but Toby took the book.

"Get back here!" The girl yelled chasing after Toby.

"Hey are you all right." The boy asked kneeling down next to Bloom.

"No I scrapped my knee, and arm." Bloom mumbled.

"Oh…. Well here give me your hand." He said holding out a hand. Bloom took it and let him help her up and on to the porch of his house. "Wait here." He said taking off into the house Bloom could hear someone yelling but what she wasn't sure. Soon he came back out with a lot of towels and bandages.

"Hi there here's your stuff." The short red haired girl smiled.

"Thank you." Bloom said.

"I'm Nicki and this goof is Jessi." Nicki smiled and pointed to Jessi who was carefully wiping the blood away from Bloom's leg. Jessi's tongue was sticking out by the corn of his mouth as he carefully dabbed closer to the actual wound.

"My name is Bloom." Bloom said wiping her eyes.

"Nice to meet ya. How old are ya?" Nicki asked.

"I'm eight." Bloom said watching Jessi place the spiderman bandage on her knee.

"Jessi and I are eleven." Nicki smiled.

"Yep, I'm older though." Jessi smiled. He then gently took Bloom's arm and began doing the same. Once the blood and dirt was cleared away Jessi placed a Black Cat bandage on her elbow. "Hey Nicks I'll be back I'm going to take her home." Jessi said, and Nicki nodded. Jessi had Bloom lean on him as she limped towards her house, he was caring her bag.

"Bloom where were you?" Bloom's mother asked coming out of the house on to the porch. "Oh sweetie what happened?" She asked when she saw the bandages.

"Toby was picking on me again." Bloom told her mother.

"It's okay miss. Nicks and I made them leave Bloom alone and I bandaged up her boo-boo." Jessi smiled proudly.

"Oh well thank you. Are you okay Bloom?" Bloom's mother asked, and Bloom nodded. As Bloom's mother checked over Bloom Jessi stood there watching Bloom and she watched him.

(Present time.)

It was like that from then on out. Jessi was always watching over Bloom. No matter what he was watching over her, he was always someone she could turn to no matter what. He had gotten even more protective of her after he turned thirteen and it took him another year to tell her that Nicks had been shot, and the date happened to be the same day as the one they met on just two years later.

"Hey Bloom you still in here?" Stella called from the entrance of the nurses office.

"Yeah I'm here Stel." Bloom answered her voice held a tone of sorrow.

"Hey come on why don't we go get lunch or something?" Stella asked walking over to Bloom.

"No I'm fine." Bloom answered.

"Are you sure Bloom." Stel asked.

"Stella, Bloom! You two have to come quickly! Magix is underattack!" Timmy panted running into the nurses office and over to the two girls. Stella and Bloom looked at eachother in shock.

Another's Note: Hahaha, another cliff hanger. Preview for next chapter, Enter in the masked man. And who is leave love notes and roses for Bloom.


	7. Masked Man

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Special thanks to all my reviewers I love to hear from you.

Disclaimer: I DON"T own the Winx Club! I do own Jessi, Karen, Nicki, Lexy and the Sekku.

Warning: Fight in this chappie, and the all famous Language.

Chapter 7) The Masked Man

"Stella, Bloom! You two have to come quickly! Magix is under attack!" Timmy panted running into the nurses office and over to the two girls. Stella and Bloom looked at each other in shock.

"What do you mean Magix is under attack?" Bloom asked following Timmy out of the nurse's office.

"It's the Trix! There are reports all over the internet. They're tearing the place apart!" He told them as he stopped in front of the rest of the group.

"We decided that we have to go there and figure out what they're up to now." Tenca said. "And what ever it is it can't be good."

"Yeah…." Bloom looking back in the direction of the nurse's office hoping Jessi would be fine. "All right girls let's go!" Bloom called and all six of them changed into their fairy form.

(In the Nurses office)

-Master! It's awake! The Sekku of light!- Hummed the gentle voice of Xalyon. –If you wish to do anything we have to move now.-

-Xalyon is right. Now is our time Master.- Sohko said. –Call on me and use my powers.-

The nurses looked up as a silver flash came from the room with the patient named Jessi Benton. Looking in there she could see he hadn't even moved. Frowning she shook her head, feeling bad for the boy. They had recently found what was killing him but the head master wanted to personally tell his friends that the blond boy had a deadly curse on him that would most likely kill him before the day was over.

In the shadows of the office unseen to the nurse a figure cloaked in black with a silver masked stood over the blonde boy. The man gently removed the earring from the boy and placed it in his own ear. Stepping back he melded into the shadow.

(Magix)

Icy had left Darcy and Stormy to deal with the guardian being. Icy smiled as a cry of pain from the bird Sekku filled the air. She finally found the orb of the power of wind. It had been hidden under ground in a wind tunnel that had been covered. As Icy went to grab the orb shadows ripped away from the ground and formed a humanoid beast. It had a blade for its right arm torn bat wings on her back the legs of a horse and a long lizard like tail.

"Only my master shall have this power!" It hissed at Icy.

"Try and stop me." Icy scoffed firing several icicles at the Sekku. As the Sekku was dodging out of the way Icy grabbed the power of wind and flew out of the tunnel. Icy laughed as a funnel of wind surrounded her and begin wracking everything in the area.

"Icy! Gave us that power now." Bloom ordered her fists glowing with the power of the dragon fire.

"Come and take it you pathetic fairies." Icy sneered, as the six fairy flew up to meet Icy.

"Solar flare!" Stella yelled using the staff that formed out of the ring. Laughing Icy dodged the attack easily. Layla and Tecna were next to attack and landed a hit but Icy just laughed it off. A scream of Musa caught the girl's attention, and calling her name they turned to see the Sekku reeling her in with the shadows.

"Let her go!" Flora said blasting the creature with her power, only to had it bounce off of the creature.

"Bloom go after Icy we'll help Musa." Tecna said and Bloom nodded and flew back towards Icy.

"Aw is little Bloom going to take us on all by her self?" Darcy asked appearing next to Icy. "Hey Icy we took care of the bird thing."

"So let's do the same to this pathetic fairy!" Stormy laughed and threw a lighting bolt at Bloom. Bloom flew out of the way and blasted Stormy out of the air with ease. Next was Darcy and Icy.

The masked man could hear the sound of a fight raging on not to far away but he couldn't leave the poor bird of wind. Its blood covered the streets and he had found some of the frantic people trying to kill the bird. Walking over to the large bird he stood in front of it, and looked at it with sympathetic eyes.

"Leave me to die you worthless mortal! I don't need your pity." It screeched.

"I don't pity you, nor will I leave you to die." The man said of a stern tenor voice. "I want to help you heal, and go home." The bird eyed the man. "Yes I do mean home to Arnace. I'm going to return our home to its former Glory." He said, healing the bird Sekku. He watched it get back up before turning his back to it to continue on.

"Wait young mortal." The bird commanded. "I haven't seen such determination, and compassion for the injured since, in a long time. If you think you can handle it, I would be honored in joining you." The bird told him. "I am Hanelto the great bird of Wind."

Bloom cried in pain as Icy blasted her back into another building. Wiping the blood away from her forehead Bloom flew back towards Icy. Giving a battle cry Bloom blasted Icy with a large dragon shaped fire blast. Icy laughed as the wind shield around her took the blast. Bloom hadn't managed to hit her once, and Icy was loving the feeling of triumph.

"What the-!" Icy began as someone grabbed her arm.

"This is no way to use this power witch!" The masked man said, on his back there was now a pair of magnificent pair of white and black wings. Forcing her hand open he took the orb out of Icy's hand. The man then clenched his hand around it and sent Icy flying with a concentrated blast.

Darcy and Stormy flew up next to Icy and fired at the masked man. Dodging easily he smirked to him self till he heard a scream from behind him.

"Bloom!" Sky called out as Bloom began to fall the lighting still clinging to her wings.

"Catch her Sky!" Brandon yelled as Sky ran to catch Bloom. As Sky jump up ready to catch Bloom a boot slammed into his chest and the masked man catch Bloom and sent Sky sailing for the ground.

"I'm got you my dear Bloom." He whispered melting into the shadows.

"NO!" "Bloom!" The girls yelled as they saw the man take her away.

"What do we do now?" Flora asked looking at Stella for guidance.

"We go back to campus and I'll use my computer to try and track Bloom's energy." Tecna offered. With nods of defeat the gang retreated back to their new school. The Trix was one thing but the creature and masked man were another. And now he had taken Bloom.

(Bloom's room)

Bloom woke up still in her winx form and could feel something as soft as petals on her skin. Blinking a few times Bloom sat up and looked around to find a large set of roses sitting on her desk and rose petals lining the floor from her desk to her bed. The petals were also scattered on her bed, a mixture of white and red. Standing up on shaky legs Bloom walked over to her desk. She stared at the roses completely confused. She could have sworn she had just been fighting Icy. Placing a hand on her head she could feel bandages. Taking a quick look in the mirror she could see that her wounds from the battle had already been bandaged up. Picking up the card next to the flowers Bloom was about to read it when she heard the others enter the main area. Powering down Bloom walked out into the main area.

"Hey guys what happen? Did I get knocked out?" Bloom asked.

"Bloom!!" The girls yelled and hugged their friend.

"We thought he kidnapped you." Riven said.

"Who?" Bloom looked at him confused.

"The guy in the mask. The one who kicked me when I was trying to save you." Sky said, and Layla shook her head.

"Hey where's the card from?" Flora asked noticing the card in Bloom's hands.

"When I woke up there were roses on my desk with a card." Bloom said. "I haven't had time to read it yet."

"In that case boys leave!" Stella ordered. "I'll see you at dinner schnookums." Stella waved at Brandon and shut the door. "Okay what does it say?" Musa and Flora chuckled at Stella's excitement.

"It says –

Bloom, the sound of your name brings jealousy to Beauty herself

You are my rose, the only rose that grows in harsh lands

And if only to have it as a memory on my minds shelf

Just for one moment, as long as you'll be mine

I'll forget everything but you, and make up for lost time.

Say there's no future for us as a pair

Though I may know I don't care

Just for one moment, if you'll be mine"

"So does it say who they're from?" Musa asked.

"No it doesn't…" Bloom shook her head. The girls wiped around as the door to the hall was flung open. Karen stood in the doorway panting with a panicked look on her face.

"Bloom come quick! Jessi, he'-." Karen didn't get to finish as Bloom ran by her and down the hall passing the boy, to the nurse's office. She went to the area Jessi was staying to find the head master, a sick student and her friend, and nurse conversing.

"He was here when I last checked on him about five minutes ago." The nurse said to the head master. Bloom walked up to them as the others arrived.

"Jessi?!" Bloom called walking into where he was supposed to be. Her eyes widened as she saw the blood on the ground and sheets. The table was turned over and the bed had a large slash through it. The window was also broken with blood lining the edges.


	8. Memories of Pain

Author's Note: Thank you to my most faithful reviewers I appreciate your opinions. And special thanks to angelgrl31392, PhoebeTheQueenOfDragons, and MiMiTheANGEL for reviewing almost or every chapter I greatly appreciate it.

DisClaimer: I own the Sekku, Jessi, Lexy, Karen, and Nicki. I DON'T OWN the Winx Club!!!

Warning: Language

Chapter 8) Memories of Pain

Bloom and the group looked out the window and saw two trails of blood. Bloom dashed out of the nurses office and towards the outside, hoping that Jessi was alright.

Jessi's chest rose and fell with labored breaths as he gasped for air. His hand rested over a wound that was across his chest and had pierced his lung from the feel of it. He had felt the presence of his attacker to late and she had gotten a good swing in. It was a sekku that had attacked him but not just any sekku it was one of the most powerful. She could jump through time and space and her right arm was a blade that she could mold. Jessi let his eyes close as he rested against the tree. Thanks to Cabalos he managed to get away from the sekku known as Velryno, but now he had no strength to bind with any of his sekku that could help him regenerate his wound, or even summon them out.

"Damn…. I can't believe my luck." Jessi muttered forcing his eyes opened just a little so he wouldn't fall to the realm of unconsciousness.

"Jessi…. Jessi…" Jessi looked around slowly and tired but found nothing.

"Aw come on you lazy bum get up! You promised you'd come with me! Now get up!" Jessi look up in front of him with half opened eyes, to see Nicki a tall young woman with a boys hair cut, a muscular build, lips like Angelina Jollee, and of course the wound in her neck. "Come on Jessi you said that you won't die till you could show me Arnace, or did you forget like always."

"NICKI?!" Jessi opened his eyes and sat up a little only to find that Nicki was gone. "Nicki…." Jessi felt the guilt raising as he heard the gun shot and the scream. The bullet wasn't meant for Nicki. She shouldn't have die, but she did instantly. He had been there, he even was hit with the spray of her blood. He had held her till the police finally pulled him away.

"Your right Nicks… I'm not done yet… I'm going to go to Arnace and show you what my true home is like." Jessi smiled weakly to himself. "I'll show everyone…"

A pair of black beady eyes watched him. The small white and black bird that looked like a hawk with three long black feathers flowing off of its head flapped it's wings and began to navigate the forest.

Bloom followed the blood into the small forest that rested on the edge of the campus. Everyone let Bloom lead the way since they had lost the trial a while back.

"Bloom I think maybe you should realize that your friend might not have survived." Sky said as a matter of fact.

"And I think you should keep your mouth shut!" Riven growled, pushing by Sky so he could walk next to Musa.

"Thanks Riv." Musa said quietly and Riven nodded. Musa looked over to Tecna who shook her head and frowned. The odds of them finding the blonde friend of Blooms alive was next to none, but no one wanted to tell Bloom that. As they continued walking Flora noticed that there was a white and black bird of some kind following them.

"Hey there little one, you should go home." Flora smiled at the bird. The bird took this chance to fly down and grab hold of the shoulder fabric of Flora's shirt and tried to pull her away from the group. "Hey let go."

"I think he's trying to take you somewhere." Helia pointed out.

"Maybe we should follow it." Stella offered.

"I don't know I've never seen a bird like that." Tecna said eyeing the bird. "I think we should ignore it."

"No I think Stella's right let's follow it." Bloom said eyeing the bird. The bird nodded as if to say 'yes' and flew to another tree and paused to watch Bloom and her friends. Bloom followed it, and was closely followed by Sky and the others.

"Bloom I think you should be more careful. I know you want to find your friend but what if."

"JESSI!!" Bloom cut Sky off and raced over to Jessi.

"Nicks?...That you again?" Jessi slurred trying to force his eyes open.

"Jessi, hang on we'll help you. Enchantix power." Bloom let herself be filled with the power of the dragon fire and let it transform her to her Enchantix. Spreading her wings she flew over Jessi and let the dust from her wings fall to his wound. "Please let this work." Bloom prayed, and her friends watched closely.

"I'll ready a teleportation spell." Tecna said watching with amazement as the wound healed. By all statistics the boy should have died by now, yet here they were healing him. Jessi moaned and cracked open an eye to see Bloom in her Enchantix form.

"Hi there angle." Jessi smirked as Bloom landed and wrapped her arms around him. "Yeah I'm really glad to see you too." Jessi hugged Bloom back but did take notice to the possessive look on Sky's face. Jessi was as sure as the sky was blue that Sky the two timer was hoping he wouldn't make it.

"Here." Riven said walking over an extending a hand to help Jessi up.

"Thanks man." Jessi smiled taking the hand and then forcing his body to get up even though it screamed with protest.

"I'll right the teleportation spell is ready we can go straight back to."

"FUCK!!" Jessi interrupted Tecna bringing worried and surprised looks on him.

"What?" Layla spoke up.

"This was my favorite shirt…" Jessi frowned putting his hand through the large slash in it, and looking at the blood stains. "Hey, ow." Jessi reflexively rubbed the back of his head and looked over at Bloom. "What was that for?"

"For being an idiot!" Bloom said sounding a little angry. Jessi made a funny but thoughtful face at her, and then nodded.

"Yeah, guess I can't blame you then." He smirked. "Okay so about getting back?" He smiled, and Riven had to laugh. Riven couldn't decide if Jessi acted like a fool to make others feel better or if he really was a fool. As everyone passed through the gate of the spell Jessi stopped and looked up into the trees.

"Come on, it's no time to be nature watching." Sky spit.

"I'm not nature watching, I'm waiting for a friend." Jessi said holding up his arm as the white and black bird that led them to him landed on his arm. "See." He said rudely before mock bowing and stepping through. Now had Bloom waited till after Jessi or Sky that probably never would have happened. Once they were back Jessi first had to go and check in with the nurse and much to everyone's surprise walk right back out.

"Jessi what happened?" Bloom asked.

"Well in short a powerful sekku attacked me… But she was bond, so there's another soulbond out there who tried to kill me. If I hadn't been so weak curse of that damn curse I coulda easily taken care of her." Jessi said walking next to Bloom.

"Yeah but what about the curse the nurse said it was fatal?" Flora voiced up.

-Yes master how did you break it?- Came the cool voice of Sohko.

"If you think a little curse is going to kill me than you don't know me. I refuse to die like that!" Jessi stated. "Besides I won't die, until I've kept all my promises, even those to the people who are dead." Jessi said, and Bloom could see the sadness and the self blame in his eyes. "Anyways I need to go and um, get ready for classes tomorrow. Bloom do you think we could get breakfast together?" Jessi asked walking ahead of the others so no one would see his pain.

"Yeah of course." Bloom smiled, and walked up to him. "Jessi it wasn't your fault." She whispered as she gave him a hug.

"Yeah I know… But sometimes that doesn't help." Jessi said holding Bloom close to him. "But knowing you care does." Jessi smiled running a hand through her hair, wanting so badly to kiss her. Part of him was screaming to do so, but now wasn't the time, she was getting over Sky and needed time. "Night Bloom and thanks for everything." Jessi smiled and walked away from the group.

"HEY! You still own me an explanation." Musa called after him.

"Don't worry I'll get it to ya, tomorrow. And that's a promise." Jessi laughed.

"Thanks Musa." Bloom smiled.

"Yeah well he doesn't seem like the type to be down in the dump you know. Not unless it's really bad." Musa shrugged, and Riven kissed her check.

"Yeah you're right…" Bloom sighed.

(Later that night)

Jessi stood out on one of the balconies staring out into the night. He had propped his elbows up on the banister and was resting his head against his hand. The small white and black bird hopped over to Jessi and pecked at his sleeve.

"Oh hey there, I'm very glad you don't like being kept in your sleeping state." Jessi smiled, running a hand over the bird's soft feathers. "If you had been in it, I probably wouldn't be here, or able to keep my promise to you Nicks." Jessi sighed. "God Nicks I miss you. And right now I could use you." Jessi began. "Karen's great an all but you and Bloom are the only two who really get me… You'd be able to tell me how I could win Bloom over to me, or at least help me think of nice gestures." Jessi laughed bitterly. "Why… Why did that kid have to miss, why was it you who was hit… I could have taken it. It was meant for me. The freak of New York city." Jessi sighed.

"Because, it just was." Came the response that made Jessi stiffen.

"Nicks?" Jessi whipped around to see the same image he saw in the forest but now he could tell that he was also seeing through her. "Am I seeing things?"

"No you idiot." Nicki smiled and walked over to him.

"That's the second time I've been called that today." Jessi smiled at her.

"First time by Bloom?" Niccki asked and waited for the head nod. "As for how to win Bloom over, your doing a fine job now."

"Yeah but I know there are things that her friends are going to get the wrong idea of and others that well they're just not going to like." Jessi sighed. "I can't and won't make her chose between me and her friends."

"But Jess."

"Hey." Jessi looked over at her using the tone of voice to warn her. "Dead or alive no one calls me Jess."

Fine Jessi, if you're the one who is honest then it'll be her friends making her chose not you." Nicks told him.

"I know, I just can't put her in that situation though…. I think I'm going to have to keep some secrets from her…" Jessi sighed.

"Just be careful, I don't want either of you to get hurt, okay." Nicks said giving Jessi a stern look.

"I know, and thanks." Jessi smiled.

"Hey anytime, an dif you want to chat don't be afraid to do this again." Nicks smiled.

"Do what?" Jessi cocked his head to the side and looked at her confused.

"I don't know you're the one with the magic shit." Nicks shrugged as she faded out.

"That I am…" Jessi said, before turning his attention to Sohko who was a bit angry. "Sohko!" Jessi said and watched as Sohko the shifter emerged from the shadows.

"You missed the chance at the light guardian?" Sohko stated.

"Yeah I know, and I'm sorry that I screwed up binding to you… Usually I can hold the form with out either of us being hurt from the union." Jessi stated. "So did someone else beat us to the light guardian?" Jessi asked.

"No it fell back into it's resting state. Azelo will be a hard one to find master. She's never in the same place twice and is quite fast and very dangerous." Sohko said.

"Yeah I know. I knew this wasn't going to be easy but it's the only way." Jessi said pulling out a white orb. Jessi watched as it gave off a white light and changed into a chain with a white rose hanging from it.

Author's Note: So sorry this took so long, but my muse died have way through the chapter. Anyways I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. Please bear with me and I hope you enjoy.


	9. Emotions what a Bitch

Author's Note: Yeah, I got another chapter up. Oh and this one will have a confrontation between two characters. Read and find out. Also again thanks to PhoebeQueenOfDragons for the review, and YAY I'm glad this story is addictive, but if people would like to tell me more like what makes it so addictive I'd love that.

Disclaimer: I **DON'T OWN **the Winx Club!! If I did than I wouldn't be writing a Fanfic! I **DO OWN** Jessi, Lexzira aka Lexy, Nicki, the Sekku, and Karen.

Warning: Violence and Language.

Chapter 9) Emotions what a Bitch

The next day Layla, Musa and Bloom were the only ones left in the room as Bloom was getting ready. She was playing with her hair trying to decide how to wear it while Musa and Layla also got ready for the first day of classes.

"So Bloom do you have any ideas on who your secret admirer might be?" Layla asked as she finished clipping in her pink barrette.

"Well to be honest part of me thinks it's Jessi, and I wouldn't mind if it was him. But how could he have left me flowers when he was sitting wounded out in the forest." Bloom stated trying to figure it out.

"Well by the way your getting ready you'd really like it if it was him." Musa teased her.

"Hey girls what's going on?" Tecna smiled as she entered the room, dressed and ready for classes.

"Bloom's trying to figure out if Jessi is her secret admirer." Musa said.

"Well by logic he very well could be. Even though he wasn't here he could have easily used a Sekku to bring the flowers, from the search I've done." Tecna said. "But Bloom, Stella, Flora and I all agree there's something we don't like about him. Please be careful around him."

"Tecna he's been my best friend for years, and he's always protected me. There's nothing to worry about." Bloom assured her.

"Yeah Tecna I'm sure you guys are over reacting. He seems cool." Musa said standing up for Jessi.

"I just don't know… I mean, I can't find much information on the Soulbounds but what I can find is very suspicious. For instants why were they all kill? Why did Erenklion attack them? And what are these Elemental powers and what do they do?" Tecna said looking at the other three.

"I don't know…" Bloom said looking into the mirror. She gasped as the ruby locket around her neck began to glow. –Don't fight it or control it. Guide it- Bloom shut her eyes and reminded her self.

"Bloom?"

"Bloom what's going on?" Came the frantic questions. Once Bloom felt the power reside she opened her eyes.

"Bloom what is that?" Tecna asked.

"Jessi's said it the orb of Fire and Flame the power source for all fire. It still has the impression of still last guardian, a Sekku named Fira. I know she went rouge, but I don't know what she did." Bloom told them.

"You mean the thing Icy, Darcy, and Stormy are after?" Layla asked.

"Yeah and theres more. Six total. Anyways I'm going to be late for my breakfast with Jessi." Bloom said deciding to leave her hair down. Grabbing her books she waved by to her friends and ran off to meet Jessi so she wouldn't be late.

Jessi was waiting for her in the cafeteria, with a table already picked out.

"Morning Bloom." Jessi smiled at her.

"Morning, hey Jessi I have a question for you." Bloom stated.

"Okay, shoot." Jessi said standing up to go get breakfast with her.

"Did you send me flowers?" Bloom asked blushing slightly.

"Why do you think I did?" Jessi smirked. "Though I wouldn't just send flowers I'd send a poem to, but not just any poem I'd deliver what I was truly saying hidden slightly in the poem." Jessi said with out a second thought. "Now tell why?"

"Well yesterday I received some flowers and a card with a poem but no name. Was it you?" Bloom asked, blushing slightly.

"I don't know was it?" Jessi answered back not looking at Bloom in an atempted to hide his slightly pink cheeks. "Anyways Bloom, I wanted to talk to you about something." Jessi said switching the subject.

"Huh, okay what's it about?" Bloom asked.

"Well actually I wanted to give you something since well I can't really wear this type of jewelry, even if my people made it so I thought I'd give it to you. I found it the other day when I was going through the box of stuff that was with me when I was adopted." Jessi said pulling out the white chain with the white rose hanging from it. Bloom's eyes widened as she beheld the beautiful white gold rose and chain.

"Jessi its beautiful are you sure you don't want to keep it?" Bloom asked.

"I won't wear it and besides it'll look great on you." He shrugged. "Plus roses don't look good on me." Jessi smirked as Bloom chuckled.

"Hey Jessi!" Karen called walking over to them.

"Oh hey Karen what's up?" Jessi asked sliding over so she could sit down to.

"We need to talk about the master weapons class." Karen told him but the look in her eyes said that it was something else.

"Alright fine… Hey Bloom I'm sorry to cut this short so why don't we catch a movie or something this weekend?" Jessi smiled at her, and Bloom couldn't help but blush.

"Uh, sure we can do that, besides I have a class starting soon." Bloom answered and let Jessi give her a hug.

"Cool then I'll see you then." Jessi smiled and left with Karen unaware of the jealous stare burning into his back. Karen led them to a small secluded area.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Karen asked giving him a hard stare.

"What do you mean?" Jessi asked coolly, ignoring the stare.

"I saw the power of wind in that chain you gave to Bloom! We need it or have you forgotten our deal, your promise?" Karen glared at him and Jessi cringed, but it wasn't from the glare but the word promise.

"No I haven't. Look I'm real close to Bloom and I have Cabalos watching her, I can get it back whenever I want. Besides this way no one else will find it since Fira's power will radiate more then the wind orb. Where as if I hold on to it, I'll not only have the power of wind radiating off of me but this too." He pointed to his silver hoop. "The power of Shadows."

"I don't care get it back now!" Karen growled.

"No! I won't, but if you want to go get it, or attempt to make me be my guest." Jessi said anger flaring in his eyes. Jessi could feel the protectiveness from his sekku radiating out over him. He could also feel Hanelto watching them from his perch, readying his talons for an attack. Karen glared at Jessi but then glanced up at Hanelto.

"Just make sure you have it when we need it!" Karen huffed then pushed by Jessi.

-Master, I don't like that Sorceress.- Hanelto chirped.

-I know… But I made a promise. I'm going to keep it, I have to.- Jessi answered. –But I won't be pushed around. I'll do things my way.- Hanelto smirked to himself there was much to like about his new master, and something very familiar about him.

-Master if I might, what is your lineage?- Hanelto asked flying beside Jessi as he began to walk to his first class.

-Don't know. Why?- Jessi looked over at the white and black bird.

-A lot about you seems familiar, so I was wondering if I had been bond to a family member of yours. You see we sekku remember every one we are ever bound to. Though some more then others.- Hanelto told him.

-Okay well if you remember who I remind you of could you tell me? I'd like to know.- Jessi smiled. Hanelto watched his master and when it was clear that his mind was on a different task Hanelto flew above Jessi and slowed his pace.

-Vex can you hear me?- Hanelto asked to the fox like sekku.

-Yes I can but what do you want bird of the wind?- Vex asked. –It's rude to talk to me without master knowing.-

-Yes I know but Vex fox of the wind as your lord and guard I order you to go and keep an eye on the Sorceress, she isn't trust worthy, but do answer the masters summons when he calls.- Hanelto told her.

-Alright I'll do it, but not cause you asked oh great guard, but because I care for him, our master… He is a good one.- Vex said.

-Good indeed, but a little naïve when it comes to Sorcerers.- Hanelto answered.

As the day continued Jessi couldn't help but feel lousy and it only got worst every time he was Karen or Bloom. He was doing the right thing he knew it, but why did it have to be so wrong at the same time. Looking up at the clock he knew Musa would be here any second and he would have to explain at least about his people's history. As if on cue Musa walked out into the courtyard.

"Hey Musa up here." Jessi called down from his perch in one of the trees.

"I think you could get in trouble for being up there, but what the heck." Musa shrugged and join Jessi up in the tree. "So why did you say we took care of it."

"For a few reasons, one I hate to show how much power I have, since well that's why my brothern were killed. Our power with the sekku began to scare others and on top of that our realm held the most powerful items in all of magic history; starting with the orbs of the Elements, the Guardian Sekku, and of course the lost and forgotten power of the White Butterfly along with many others in there too. I know at least the last one doesn't sound scary but the power of the White Butterfly is the power to manipulate life and death." Jessi said watching Musa's awe and shock.

"Why weren't any of us told about these powers or stuff when we we're growing up." Musa asked.

"History is written by the victor. To those who attacked the realm I'm from it was a black stain on a flawless record. After all, after they had committed the crime they realized what they truly had done. So in return some of the realms and people who felt bad decided to either do one of two things, return to Arnace and buried the dead and look for any survivors or take the powers into their possession for protection." Jessi told her. "Now the second reason I lied was to protect Bloom. I don't want to see anything happen to her, as it is I really want to beat that bastard around some more. Anyways not too long ago about 35 year ago a woman by the name of Lexzira Moonblade tamed all six of the Guardian Sekku and was named Queen of Arnace. She had the orbs of power held in her palace so she could protect them from the wrong hands. About five years after her ascension to the thrown the sekku guardian of fire, Fira the elemental, went rouge and began tormenting Lexzira's very soul through killing some of her other bound sekku. Unable to handle the pain Lexzira released Fira and Fira ran and began to destroy the homes of innocents. Lexzira called upon some of her closest friends to help her deal with Fira mainly, Oritel and Marian. They needed to stop the elemental orb guardian with out killing her so they trapped her in the very orb she was to protect. Once that was done Lexzira, Oritel and Marian transferred the majority of Fira's power into a new source a source they called the Dragon Fire. Now it would be the job of the keeper of the dragon fire to guard the orb of fire. And if everyone knew that Bloom would be in great danger and Fira would use that danger to break free and possibly harm Bloom." Jessi said looking very serious.

"You really do care about her." Musa stated looking over at him.

"Yeah, I do… More then most will accept or understand. I'd do anything for Bloom." Jessi said, and for a second he felt like he was talking to Nicki and couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" Musa asked confused.

"Well just talking to you, is like talking to my old friend Nicks, or Nicki as her real nickname was." Jessi smiled faintly.

"Hey isn't that the name you say when we found you the other day?" Musa asked looking out into the night sky.

"Yeah, yeah it is… You see I had seen her shortly before you guys arrived but the thing is she dead. Been dead for seven years almost eight." Jessi said.

"Oh I'm sorry." Musa said feeling bad for mentioning it.

"Don't be it's not your fault and it actually feels nice to find someone I can talk to like I did her. She would listen to everything I said, like Bloom does but she'd also listen to me when I talked about how I wanted to get Bloom to love me." Jessi smirked to himself. "God I must sound dumb or girly right now. Emotions the biggest bitch the worlds ever known." Jessi laughed and Musa laughed with him.

"So if you like Bloom so much why don't you tell her?" Musa asked eyeing him.

"I want to, but I also want her to choose me and not as a rebound guy. But at the same time, there are things about me I'm not sure she'd like… Things I'm not proud of. Look I got to go now, though if you feel like talking just ask and if your boyfriend ever wants to hit the gym with a partner let him know I'll go with." Jessi smiled as he jumped out of the tree and headed into the college building.

There are things about me I'm not sure she'd like… Things I'm not proud of. Musa kept hearing those words over and over again, the sad, guilty and almost pleading for help in the tone of Jessi's voice was to real. Bloom said he was an open book when it came to his emotions usually but this was too real. Jessi was hiding something and it was hurting him and keeping him from Bloom. A couple that Musa wanted to see together, to make sure Bloom never was hurt again, and to stop Stella from ranting on about how Bloom should forgive Sky and get back with him because it's a smart match. No it wasn't, and if you asked Musa who the smart match for Bloom was she'd say Jessi was.

Author's Note: There you have it. Jessi and Sky get into a fight, the masked man appears again and leaves another gift, and can Bloom control Fira, handle this choas and stop three enemies from getting their hands on the next power orb? Find out soon.


	10. So close and Still So Far

Author's Note: Yay!! People liked it! And I've reached chapter 10 and they're still reading it! Anyways here's the next chapter. Sorry it took so long to get it up. Life has been hard for me but I've gotten through the worst.

Disclaimer: I don't OWN the Winx Club, I do OWN Jessi, Karen, Lexy, the Sekku, and Nicki!!

WARNING: Sky bashing, language and Violence.

Chapter 10) So Close and still so far

As the weekend approached both Jessi and Bloom and had noticed the glares Sky shot Jessi, and his attempts to make things right with Bloom. Diaspro was also royally pissed off and had knock Bloom's drink all over her one day which resorted in Jessi standing and yelling at her, and Musa and Riven taking his side. Yet as Saturday came Bloom had forgotten everything that had happened over the week and was quite happy as she walked back to her room from the shower.

"Hey Bloom you took your time, do you have a date?" Stella asked from the couch.

"Yeah Bloom who is he?" Layla asked giving a knowing look.

"Please tell us it's Sky." Stella begged.

"Sorry Stel, but Jessi asked me if I wanted to see a movie so I'm going to the movies with him." Bloom smiled.

"But Bloom I just don't get a good vibe from him." Stella said crossing her arms. "Plus Sky an give you a lot more then this Jessi boy could."

"I think you should do what your heart says." Amore said flying up next to Stella.

"Amore! You're not helping." Stella said.

"Look guys I have to get dressed now so can we end this." Bloom sighed and opened her bed room door. Blooms eye went wide as she saw another bouquet of flowers sitting on her desk with a note.

"No way… Someone left you the flowers?…" Layla asked looking towards Bloom. Walking back into her room Bloom could see that sitting next to the flowers was a small box. Bloom looked at the box on her desk and next to it was a card much like the first. Opening the box Bloom's eyes widened was she saw a white gold ring with a blue gem star embedded in it.

_"My beloved Bloom you are the star that shine brighter then the rest_

_You will always have my love and devotion there's no contest_

_I'm a servant to none by am made a slave by your eyes only._

_I want nothing more then to give you everything of mine._

_If only for one chance to drowned in the eyes of thyne."_

Bloom felt a knot from in her stomach as she read the words of the poem out loud. She didn't know who it was from and she prayed that it was from Jessi, though right now she didn't have the courage to ask like she had earlier.

"Bloom, it's okay." Stella said, giving her best friend a hug.

"Thanks guys." Bloom sighed picking up the ring to look at it.

"Bloom do you mind if I take that and analysis it? It might have a spell on it." Tenca said reaching out her hand.

"What might have a spell on it?" Karen asked as she entered Blooms room holding a bunch of book from the library.

"Well someone left Bloom love note and he gave her that ring." Flora explained. Karen's eyes went wide as she looked at the ring in Bloom's hand. –No, there's no way that's life star. He wouldn't dare give her that. He better not have.- Karen thought trying to keep her anger hidden behind her shock. –How can I get the power of wind if she wears that…-

"Karen is something wrong?" Flora asked looking concerned.

"Well if I'm not mistaken that may very well be the Life star. A very precious item from Arneca, in fact it's a very rare item to. It's said that the one who wears the Life star will always be protected and it will let the one who gave it to the wearer know when they are in danger. It just I've never seen it, I figure it was lost when Arnace fell." Karen explained watching the girls as they took the information in. "Well if you girls need anything I'll be in my room." Karen smiled and left the group, but it hadn't escaped her that Bloom was still wearing the two elemental powers and by the moisture on them she hadn't taken them off to shower.

"Tecna I think I'm just going to leave the ring in the box for now, okay?" Bloom said taking the ring from Tecna and placing it back in the box. "Now if you girls don't mind I need to shut the door so I can get ready for my movie date." Bloom smiled. It was Flora, Tecna and Stella who left and Musa and Layla who stayed to help Bloom get ready for the afternoon.

"You know Jessi is one of the few guys I've seen that actually doesn't play up the whole hero bit." Layla pointed out as she ran a brush threw Bloom's hair.

"Yeah, he likes to let people stand up for themselves unless it's something he abhors, like a man hitting a woman or child." Bloom explained. "He doesn't really buy into the whole gender roles of society."

"Well that's good, you won't have an incompetent hero constantly getting in the way." Layla laughed, but saw the look Musa was giving her. "I'm only talking about Sky, not Riven." Bloom smiled faintly looking back at the ring.

"I think I'll ask Jessi about the ring." Bloom said looking over at Musa and Layla.

"I guess he might know something more then what Karen said." Layla said as she set the brush down.

"Yeah I bet he would, if not he'll at least know that someone is stalking you to give you gifts." Musa shrugged. Bloom nodded as she slipped into a bright red top and blue jeans.

"So do you guys think this looks all right?" Bloom asked twirling slowly so the girls could see.

"You look great!" All the girls turned to see Jessi outside the window with a smirk on his face.

"JESSI!" Bloom yelled a blush gracing her cheeks.

"Hey, I had Vex check it out before I came up." Jessi smiled and Vex yipped in agreement.

"How are you doing that? Do you have a magic carpet?" Layla laughed, just as Flora opened the door.

"Bloom sweetie, are you okay I heard you scream." Flora told her then noticed Jessi at the window. "You know it's rude to look into a girl's room."

"No, no magic carpet, though that would be so sweet. And yeah well I had Vex check to make sure every one was dressed. Layla why don't you come over here and see how I'm flying." Jessi smirked. Layla walked over to the window with Bloom and Musa.

"Wow what is that?" Musa asked as she viewed the large Black and white bird.

"It's the sekku guardian of wind, his name is Hanelto. He's very powerful and the only one who can counter the power of wind." Jessi explained smiling down at the bird underneath him. "So you ready to go see a movie?" Jessi asked looking back at Bloom and offering her a hand.

"Yeah I am." Bloom smiled taking a hold of Jessi's hand and stepping out the window and on to the bird. Jessi smiled at Bloom and pulled her closer to him.

"Okay now hold on." Jessi told her as he nodded to the bird. With a screech Hanelto flapped his mighty wings and they were off. Bloom held on to Jessi and laughed, it felt nice to have the wind wiping through her hair. Like when she was flying but the difference was it felt like she was floating. "So um I was wondering if we could see Enchanted?" Jessi asked looking back at Bloom

"Enchanted? OH I see this is an excuse so you don't feel foolish." Bloom accused laughing as she pushed a red strained of hair away from her face.

"Yeah, ya caught me." Jessi grinned. "So ya up for it?"

"Yeah, sure… I wanted to see it anyways." Bloom smiled back at him blushing from the intensity of his eyes. Jessi smirked and looked back infornt of him watching the wide open sky. The wind died down as Hanelto landed outside of Magix and vanished. Bloom was surprised when she found her feet on the ground suddenly.

"So I get the feeling some of your friends aren't to keen on me." Jessi smiled slightly as they walked to the theatre.

"They just need time to get to know you that's all." Bloom said not sure if she was reassuring him or herself.

"Yay… I guess you're right." Jessi smiled placing his hands behind his head.

Bloom wasn't surprised when Jessi insisted on paying for the tickets, and food for the movie. That was just how he was, but what made her blush was how he held her hand through the entire movie. She even caught him looking at her a few times instead of the movie screen.

Jessi and Bloom were laughing as they walked back to the school. It was already dark out and no one was around the couple. They were singing That's how you know together. Bloom was cut off though when Jessi lifted her into the air and spun her around.

"Man that was a great movie." Jessi smiled setting her back down on the ground but still held on to her. Bloom could only nod as she became aware of how intense Jessi's eyes were right now. Jessi smirked as he shifted his hold on Bloom and began leading her through a waltz both of them laughing. Jessi smiled at Bloom staring into her bright blue eyes causing her to blush.

"How can I face the faceless day if I should lose you now. We so close to reaching that famous happy ending. Almost believing that this is not pretend, Let's go on dreaming for we know we are…" Jessi sang and Bloom's heart stopped. Jessi was leaning in to kiss her, and that thought was all that was being noticed at the moment. Her eyes widen with surprise and joy. "So close… So close." Jessi whisper as he brought their lips closer together.

"BLOOM!!" Stella yelled waving her hand at the two. Jessi and Bloom jumped apart and quickly found that the ground or their shoes were very interesting. Jessi was first to break the sudden silence by clearing his throat as Stella yelled again.

"I, uh better go see what Stella wants." Bloom said blushing furiously as she began to walk towards her best girlfriend.

"Hey Bloom, see you tomorrow?" Jessi asked plastering a smile on his face to in an attempt to hide his disappointment. He was thankful for the night sky which could help him hide his true feelings.

"Okay sure, just give me a call." Bloom smiled before running over to Stella.

"And still so far…" Jessi finished singing then sighed heavily. His fist clenched and Jessi glanced back over his shoulder in pure annoyance. "I know you're there so get out here who ever you are." Jessi stated

"Let's get something straight… Stay away from Bloom." Sky said as he walked over to Jessi and jabbed a finger against his chest to make his point. Jessi swatted the hand away and narrowed his eyes at Sky.

"No… I will never stay away from her. If you don't like it, then you never should have fucked up." Jessi said walking away from Sky and ignoring the calls after him. It wasn't Sky he felt watching him, it was someone else. Yet it was gone and he now had no proof or hint as to who it was.

Icy growled as she watched the Soulbound walk off towards his dorm. His little crush on Bloom sickened her and thanks to the appearance of this fourth Soulbound she needed to get him to work for her fast. He was going to be immune to hyponise most likely, so she was going to have to win him over the hard way.

Author's Note: It's done and dear god I'm sorry it took sooo long. The next chapter should be up in a month or so.


	11. Field trip gone to hell

Author's Note: Okay like I said here's the next chapter is the story. ^_^ I'm just sorry you readers had to wait so long for constant updates again.

DisClaimer: I don't own the Winx Club. I do own Jessi, Karen, Nicki and so on.

Warning: Hmmm…. Sky bashing, some swearing and that's it kiddies.

Chapter 11) Field trip gone to hell.

Bloom took her seat in the Forgotten Realms class an excited grin on her face. The class was going to go to Arnace the home realm of the woman Lexzira who was the voice behind the book she'd been reading. Of course the class was going to be split up into teams of two so to avoid getting lost. Bloom jumped slightly as a paper air plane landed onto her desk. In blue ink on the wings of the plane the words please read me were written. Bloom cast a glance in the direction the plane came from and was greeted by a bright grin. She smiled back to Jessi feeling a light blush grace her face. Just as she opened it the teacher snatched it causing some of the class to giggle or point out that the two were going to be in trouble.

"Ms. Bloom I do believe you know my rule about notes." The teacher, Galahad Sipheron stated a frown lining his thin lips. Bloom merely looked down then to Jessi, worried now what the note could say. "Hey Bloom, I'm glad you like the movie and I was hoping you'd be my partner for the trip. I'm sure we can convince Mr. Frown-a-lot to let us be partners…." The class all but erupted in laughter while a select few glared at the blond boy who sent the letter, and Bloom sunk into her chair trying to not to smile. "Mr. Benton I'm sure you'd love to share your spectacular reasoning now… Or should I just ban you from the trip." Galahad said narrowing his eyes at the trouble maker in his class.

"My reasoning is obvious. Bloom is the heir and only known survive from Sparks, while I myself am one of the few survivors from Arnace the realm Sparks had an alliance with. Further more it was the alliance they had with my kind that caused the other realms to abandon Sparks when the witches of the Covent attacked Sparks in search of the dragon fire with the exception of a few individuals." Jessi explained a satisfied smirk on his face as he spoke. Many people in the class went wide eyed as he spoke including Bloom. She wondered when he learned this, or if Jessi knew about Arnace the entire time. "Plus with the witches having attacked Magics not to long ago I thought the heir of Sparks should have a capable partner and one that would know the ins and outs of the realm." Jessi added less confident since the teacher was silent.

"I can not argue with that logic Mr. Benton. You have obviously put thought into this, I'm sad to say this, but more thought then I had." Galahad sighed and looked to Bloom. "Bloom you and Mr. Benton will be partners for this assignment. Since your partner is so confident, this is your task." Galahad said placing a paper on Blooms desk. "As for the rest of you I will announce who you are working with."

Jessi took the time the teacher was using to announce the pairs to walk over to Bloom and knell down by her chair. Jessi wasn't surprised when Karen who sat behind Bloom rapped him on the head.

"You shouldn't have embarrassed Bloom like that." Karen stated and Jessi just shrugged.

"It's fine Karen… But Jessi what you said, how much do you really know about Arnace and Sparks?" Bloom asked looking at her friend.

"A lot more then any one would really give me credit for… It's thanks to my sekku, and the studying I've done. After all you can't help but take an interest in where you're from right?" Jessi smiled to Bloom, and she nodded to him. Bloom knew that, that smiled was meant to say I'll tell you everything later.

"Okay now if everyone will pair up and walk through the portal two at a time. And remember to stay with in the boundaries marked at the site. If you leave them you will find nothing but death." Galahad spoke as he opened the portal to Arnace. Jessi was quick to grab Bloom's hand and pull her up to the portal making sure they were the first through.

Once on the other side and on the ground of Jessi's home realm the two were in aw looking around. Their hands still intertwined they began to step slowly away from the portal and look at the magnificent ruins. Everything seemed to be built out of a fine and bright white marble, which was greatly contrasted by the dead gray landscape of the realm. The few trees that did line the horizon were dead, dried up and ready to crack. Not a single blade of green or even brown grass could be found.

"What happened?" Bloom asked softly.

"The life of the realm was destroyed… The magic and the magical treasures were removed… Some say that the realm died because the queen had her life pulled from her body and with it that action the heart of the realm shattered." Jessi said just as Sky and Stella walked through the portal.

"Why would a realm died because a stubborn and selfish queen died." Sky sneered at Jessi and Diaspro nodded as she appeared on the scene.

"She wasn't selfish… She was a brave woman and a true hero." Jessi said narrowing his eyes at Sky. He looked up to what he'd heard about the dead queen and like her.

"Yeah Sky, she had many hard trails to face but she over came each of them. In the end she even stopped the man who betrayed her from getting more power and destroying every realm." Bloom said taking Jessi's side.

"Yeah well she did it once and it was because she didn't want to lose her power as queen!" Diaspro said flicking hair over her shoulder. "While how many times have the realms been saved by fairies and heroes… Not a disgusting Soulbound."

Jessi bite down on his tongue to keep himself from rising to the taunt and Bloom knew it. Instead Bloom set a hand on his shoulder and began to lead him away from Sky, Diaspro, and Stella. Jessi had his eyes closed and a frown firmly placed on his face as Bloom dragged him off towards a quieter area.

"Hey try to forget what they said after all we have a lot of work to get done." Bloom smiled trying to take Jessi's mind off of what had happened.

"Yeah… So what's our task? And what did you want to know?" Jessi smiled moving on to the current situation and pushing Sky and his stuffy girlfriend from his mind. Jessi looked over Blooms shoulder as she pulled out the paper.

"Well it's says that we are to investigate the legends of their god and the connection between the gods and the dragon fire of Sparks." Bloom said reading the paper.

"Is that all? Man honestly, that's easy." Jessi smiled stretching his hands up to the sky. He looked around the area and smiled. "I'll show you just how easy this is." Jessi said grabbing her hand and leading her over to a broken down statue. "Before it crumbled down this was a statue to the king of all beast sekku, and the master of earth. The might tiger Keta." Jessi explained picking up a couple pieces of the statue and holding them together so they made a tiger head. Bloom went wide eyed with realization. The tiger head that Jessi held was the same one from the dream with the Soulbound lady. The scar down its left eye the bite mark on its tore ear.

"Was this sekku connected to a woman?" Bloom asked looking to Jessi.

"Yeah… Lexzira. She was the most famed Soulbound to have his power at her fingers. Some say Keta even followed his master to death, because he couldn't live with out her." Jessi said watching Bloom as she gingerly picked up part of the gray statue. He was enjoying just watching her and taking in her beauty and was very annoyed when someone cleared their throat. Jessi almost lost his temper and decked the person, Sky, for interrupting their study time. "What?" Jessi asked very irritated as Bloom rose and placed a hand on his arm.

"Professor Sipheron said something's gone wrong everyone needs to go back to the portal." Sky said glaring at Jessi.

"Sky! Come on… I don't want to be the last one through." Diaspro whined.

"We'll be right there Sky. Thank you for telling us." Bloom answered grabbing her bag and putting the paper into the front pocket. With a sigh of defeat Jessi followed Bloom back towards the group yet as they got closer something was off. There was a force coming at the group and at an alarming speed.

"Bloom!" Jessi hissed grabbing her arm suddenly. "Do you feel that?" He asked his eyes focused on the horizon and not the teacher yelling at them.

"Yeah.." Bloom mumbled. She had felt the odd presence for a while but didn't know where it was coming from. Then she saw it. By the edge of the force field the shadow of a bird or something like it was just staring at her and the necklaces she wore. Jessi and Bloom whipped around when a scream broke the chaos.

The bird took flight and dove through the force field shattering it. It missed it's target as the Soulbound boy grabbed the fairies hand and dragged her quickly towards the portal. The shadow bird screamed its feathers falling by the bunch as it swung back around and caught the silver chain the fairy was wearing.

"Ow!" Bloom gasped as the silver chain and the white flower were ripped from her neck. "My necklace!" Bloom yelled chasing after the black shadow bird.

"BLOOM!" Sky and Jessi chorused as Bloom pulled away and ran after the bird.

"Stop you two! Everyone must go through the portal!" Galahad yelled trying to grab the male students. It was Sky that the teacher grabbed but Jessi escaped his grasp. "Stop! With out the barrier you'll be drained of your life!" The teacher yelled trying to make Jessi turn around.

"Don't care!" Jessi glared and broke away from the group. The silver gem on his hand glowing as his skin changed to the color black.

"JESSI!" Karen yelled but before she could go after her friend the portal closed cutting off the class from Bloom and Jessi. "No… Mr. Sipheron we have to go after them!"

"Yeah we have to save Bloom!" Stella chimed in a determined look on her face.

"I… I know no way for us to help them." The teacher admitted sadly. Karen and Stella just stared at him in horror at the truth.

"Come back here!" Bloom yelled as she ran after the bird. With frustration rising in her Bloom changed to her Winx form and finally caught stole her chain back. Turning around in the air she raced back in the direction she'd come from with the bird on her tail. She could see Jessi running towards her yelling something but she couldn't understand him. She was almost close enough to hear him when the bird appeared in front of her. "Ah!" Bloom gasped in surprised. The bird's face was more like black ash covering a fire, and was floating away as quickly as it was created. Its eyes were soulless white dots in a cavern of red. It screamed again and dove for her talons first. Bloom threw her arms up to guard her face from the talons but they never came, just a deep grunt.

"Go away!" Jessi growled blasting the hell bird back with lighting. His hair was spiked and his skin black with lighting bolts coming down over his eyes. Jessi twisted in the air and wrapped his arms around Bloom bringing them both to the ground. The bird screamed one final time before flying away injured and defeated. "Good the Hell bird is gone." Jessi smiled his right hand closed over the gashes in his left arm.

"Jessi you're hurt!" Bloom said prying his hand away to look at the wound. Bloom gasped at the sight of the wound, the skin around the wounds was festering already. "Oh no. This is bad. We need to get you back to the nurse." Bloom said looking in the direction that they had come from.

"It's fine… I've got a couple days, hours at worst." Jessi said unbinding from Jolt. With his skin its normal color again the blackened edges of the wound could be seen. "Damn… I never guessed a hell bird would still be around." Jessi murmured. "Look we have to find shelter and you need to change back. The longer you stay like that the less time you'll have to stay alive and you'll pull all sorts of fun creatures to you." Jessi said and Bloom nodded. She couldn't argue with him since she had no knowledge of the place.

"Jessi… What did you mean you have a couple hours in the worst case?" Bloom asked looking at her friend with concern. She dropped out of her winx form and moved closer to him looking over the wound again.

"A hell bird is a rare creature… Normally summoned by witches and sorcerers. There talons have a magical property to them, which makes the hell bird very dangerous. With out the treatment for the wound a victim will die somewhere between a couple hours and a couple days… And as it spreads the fever and pain will be hell." Jessi sighed wincing at the look on Bloom's face. "Well come o-" Jessi tried to change the topic but his sight blurred till only darkness was left.

"JESSI!" Bloom cried trying to catch her falling friend but only ended up on the ground with him. Tears traveled down her cheeks as she felt his forehead and the warmth coming from him. He had the starting of a fever. "No… Jessi, you have to wake up. I don't know anything about this place.


	12. Legend of a Hero

Author's Note: Okay here's the next chapter. I'm glad to see that people are still reading this fiction.

Disclaimer: Same as every other chapter. I don't own Winx, I do own Jessi, Nikki, Lexzira, and the Sekku.

Warning: Language, oh and this will be a chapter with some romance. ^_^

Chapter 12) A Hero comes home

"Jessi please open your eyes!" Bloom cried leaning over him looking at his flushed face. "Please I need you to help me." Bloom said clenching his shirt up in her hands. A familiar scream filled the air and Bloom rose to her people anger and sorrow in her eyes. The hell bird sat in a dead tree only a few feet from them. It was smiling glad to see the Soulbound boy down.

~Give me the element of wind and I will let you live fairy.~ The hell bird sent into Bloom's mind.

"I don't have it!" Bloom argued picking up a rock and chucking it at the bird.

~You don't even know what you hold how cute.~ The bird laughed as it took to the sky. ~Then I will send you to join the boy.~ The bird screamed again and dove towards Bloom. Bloom ducked out of the way and grabbed a stick.

"I won't let you! I have to get him the treatment." Bloom called the fire of the dragonfire burning in her eyes. The bird dive bombed her again and this time Bloom hit it away with the stick shattering the dead old wood against the creature. The bird shrieked in pain, sounding like a dying baby.

~You will pay for that!~ It yelled in Bloom mind making her wince. The hell bird dived at her again stopping and screaming mid flight. The earth itself had risen to attack the bird. Bloom heard the growl behind them and glance back to see the tiger from her dream, Keta. Bloom ran towards Jessi as Keta lunged at the bird. With the bird distracted Bloom grabbed Jessi's arms and hoisted him up. It would be slow going but she had to try and get him to cover.

((Back at school))

"Tecna have you and Timmy found Bloom and Jessi yet?" Musa asked leaning over Tenca's shoulder. Every one in the Winx club was worried for Bloom, and some were worried about Jessi too.

"No we haven't… I just don't understand why we haven't yet." Tenca said getting frustrated that this realm Arnace was blocking the magic signature of Bloom and the other one. The news didn't sit well with the any of the five girls or the two guys.

"Oh… I don't understand why I can't find Bloom either." Locket sighed on the verge of tears.

"Cheer up Locket, we'll find Bloom and Jessi." Chetta piped up giving her pixie friend a hug as they watched the winx club girls work to find Bloom.

"Hold on! I have an idea." Layla spoke up and bolted out of the room. Running down the hall to her dorm Layla smiled to see Karen's door opened. "Karen? I was wondering-"

"If I knew of anyway to track down Bloom or Jessi?" Karen finished for Layla with a sad smile. "I wish I could say I did, but I don't." Karen sighed. "I've tried every spell I know." Karen brushed her hair back.

"Oh…" Layla sighed her eyes falling on the books on Karen's desk. Most of them were text books but one. "What's that?"

"Oh I tried to summon a scout hawk." Karen said shutting the book before Layla could investigate any further. "I couldn't find what I needed to summon it, so it didn't work." Karen explained with a smile watching Layla for any sign that the girl didn't believe her.

"I see… Tenca and Timmy's computer isn't having any luck either." Layla sighed and turned her back to leave. "Well I'll see you later." Layla waved good bye to her suite mate. As Layla left Karen's room she didn't see the little black eyes watching her from under the couch. The small creature crept out and followed Layla out of the dorm quietly. It finally stood up and yipped at Layla, making her turn around. Layla recognized the small fox like creature as Jessi's sekku Vex. "Hey what are you doing here?" Layla asked getting a whimpered response. "You're worried about Jessi huh? Don't worry we'll find him." Layla smiled kneeling down to pet the small sekku.

Vex's eyes glinted with victory as she grabbed Layla's sleeve and pulled gentle in the direction she wanted the fairy to go. Vex knew exactly where her master was, it was the gift of any sekku who was sent on a mission away from their master.

"You want me to follow you?" Layla asked the sekku. Vex let go of her sleeve and yipped her approval. Vex ran to the room where the rest of the winx club was and jumped into Tenca's lap pawing at the air. Tenca had screamed in surprise and the chaos was just breaking out when Layla came through the doors. "Wait Tenca I think that she knows where Bloom and Jessi are." Layla said before anyone tried to grab the sekku.

"That's great but I don't think anyone here speaks fox." Stella pointed out not liking the sekku being in the room.

"Actually I have a translator for animals though I'm not sure if it'll work on sekku." Timmy spoke up holding up a small circular piece of technology. Stella just stared at Timmy speechless as he put the device on the sekku.

"Finally. Of course I know where my master is." Vex chimed tilting her head to the side with pride. "The issue isn't locating them on Arnace but getting there, my dear fairies." Vex told them as she hopped off of Tenca's lap and sat proudly in the middle of the floor. "You see the realm is dead and feeding off the magic of others, so a teleportation spell will not work if the person casting it goes too." Vex flipped her tail a grin on her little muzzle.

((Arnace))

Bloom shivered as she sat on the cold ground of the cave she'd found. Jessi was lying only a few feet from her, his shirt was now his pillow. Bloom looked back at him and prayed that her friend would get to them soon, or she'd get a grand idea of what to do. With a heavy sigh Bloom leaned back on her hands trying to think of a plan. The ground under her hand was unusually smooth. Bloom looked down at the ground trying to study it in the darkness. Bloom squinted her eyes as she ran her hand over the stones, realizing the ground was sparkling with the help of the camp fire. The ground was just like that of the palace from her dream. "Jessi? Jessi are you wake?" Bloom asked softly brushing her hand through his blond hair.

"Kinda." He panted back keeping his eyes closed. "What is up?" Jessi asked choking on some of the words.

"If we take it slow do you think you can move again?" Bloom asked feeling horrible about this but she had an idea. "I think I may have a plan to get us to safety."

"… Yeah I think I can at least for a little." Jessi opened his eyes and gave a weak smile to Bloom. If she had an idea he'd go with it, plus there was no way he was letting her leave his sight. "I'll just need a little help." Jessi panted as he tried to up finding that most of his muscle were very sore and stiff. Jessi was more then happy when Bloom came over and helped hi to his feet, even if his legs felt like jell-o. The two walked at a slow pace Jessi leaning on Bloom and trying to get his legs to move the right way.

"Sorry I'm dead weight right now." Jessi smiled trying to lighten the mood as they walked down the cave's long hall.

"It's okay.. You saved me." Bloom smiled back.

"I couldn't live with my self if something happened to you… Wait a second." Jessi broke the sentimental moment with confusion. Even with his vision blurry it felt like he'd been here before. The laughter of a child the concerned tone of an older man seemed to breathe off the walls. It was too real for a fevered haze. "Bloom do you know any location spells, or um, um damn what the word… Ah re-revealing." Jessi struggled through his fever to find what he wanted.

"Yeah of course, just hold on a second." Bloom said helping him over to rest against a wall. "Revealing Light." Bloom said softly a flash of light filled the cave and traveled down farther then Bloom and Jessi could see. There was a soft voice of a female singing echoing off the walls, along with the laughter of a child. "I think some one is here… Or at least a magically memory." Bloom said helping Jessi down the cave. Her eyes searched the glittering walls around them. This wasn't a cave it was the entrance to something. There were worn paintings on the walls of proud hero's and creatures. Though the further down they traveled Bloom realized that the pictures change to tell stories, one of a girl standing between to men. She was looking at one with love in her eyes as he was her while the second man stared at them with jealousy. There was a dark presence in the next picture, as the girl looked in the mirror only to see a female monster. The monster slowly over came the girl in each painting denying the man she truly loved for the jealous one. The last image made Bloom look away for some reason it felt like that drawing was meant for her.

"Bloom?" Jessi asked noticing her looking at the ground now.

"It's nothing… Just the picture bothered me." Bloom said looking at the other wall now. She could feel Jessi nod in acceptance of her answer which made her happy. He really did trust her, and never pushed things which always made her happy. The pictures on the other wall seemed to go with the words she could finally make out from the singing voice.

~Long the road, far from home. Lost to sorrow, lost to the night.

Through the lands of far he'll roam. His pure heart the guiding light.

Wait now in silence we keep, the crown for our hero and king.

In him the power does sleep, waiting for the dragon to bring

Him home with her guiding love, waking new life from above.~

The picture was a young man traveling the protectors of the elements by his side. He was looking over a dead landscape with fire still burning the bodies. The next image was him surrounded by light reaching out for several colored gems, as the souls of the dead watched. The next image had the man reaching out to the dragonfire and in the light behind him was a blue dragon. Next he was being struck down by a dark power but the dragonfire was racing towards him, the light that had been behind him flowing into his body. The blue dragon was summoned forth out of a gem on the boys hand, and joined the dragonfire. The two powers swirled around the colored gems then the landscape turned to a green one with children playing and on the hill stood the man with the blue dragon and the dragonfire.

Bloom didn't have time to ask Jessi about the pictures as they reached a room with a pale women sitting on a rock in the center of the room with children surrounding her. Her face was hollow and ghost like, as if she was dead and had been dead. Bloom gasped as she looked up at them and the children vanished.

"Lay him down he is going to pass out again child." Her voice echoed off the walls. Bloom nodded and began to set Jessi down see his eyes half closed and unfocused Bloom knew the woman was right.

"We need somewhere to stay till my friends get here… We don't have the strength to open a portal home. Could we please stay here?" Bloom asked the woman as she gently laid Jessi down. Bloom paused trying not to cry as she moved some hair that was sticking to his face.

"Of course child, keeper of the dragonfire, child of Sparks." The woman said softly strumming the harp in her hand. A soft breeze drifted around the woman blowing her silver hair around her face.

"Thank you." Bloom smiled wiping her eyes. The woman interacting with her told her that this wasn't a memory played over and over by magic, so then the question was what was she? "Um, what is this place?" Bloom asked lifting Jessi's head to rest it in her lap.

"This… This is the heart of the kingdom… Where you will you save many a world child of Sparks." She smiled still plucking at her harp.

"How do you know? Is it because of the pictures? How are you living on a dead realm?" Bloom asked wanting to know more.

"I just do child… It is the gift I shared with my sekku. The picture were painted under my sekku, Mecshika's instruction. I'm not sure how to put it other then I am no longer a soulbound, human, but I'm not a sekku either." She said walking towards Bloom. "If you love him so then tell him." The woman said touching Bloom's cheek. Bloom looked at the woman stunned just blinking as the woman's image blew away like grains of sand.

"Because I don't want to have my heart broken again." Bloom whispered a tear trailing down her cheek. The tear patted lightly on Jessi's forehead. His eyes fluttered opened as he moaned, his body pulsing with heat and pain. Jessi reached up and caressed Bloom's cheek, in silent comfort. "Jessi… Please hold on." Bloom whispered to him clasping his hand in her own. Bloom tried to hold back tears as Jessi's eyes fell closed again. "Please."

"BLOOM!" Bloom's head snapped up looking for the voices. Instantly her spirit was lifted as she saw Stella, Musa, Layla and Riven come through a portal.

"Guys! Thank goodness you're here." Bloom smiled as Riven lifted Jessi and Stella helped her up. Stella and Bloom paused to share a hug of relief.

"Oh Bloom, we were so worried about you." Stella said as she squeezed her friend tighter.

"I was fine, thanks to Jessi." Bloom said letting her friend go.

"Come on we need to leave. I don't know how long Flora and Tecna can hold the portal opened." Musa said urging them to the portal. As they passed through the portal, Bloom was greeted with hugs and relief. Bloom was glad that Riven didn't wait to get Jessi to the nurses office, and even happier to hear that he'd be on his feet in a couple of hours.

(Later that night)

Bloom couldn't get the song out of her head as she got ready for bed that night. Nor could she forget the images on the wall or what the woman had said. All of it sounded like a legend or a prophecy. As she sat in her bed wide awake Bloom tried to think of how many Soulbound there were that she knew of. Three. She could only come up with three. The first was the head master of the school, the second the masked man who was after the elements, and last was Jessi. Part of her hoped it was Jessi rather then the other two, because she knew him and knew he was a real hero. Another part feared what she'd learned in about Arnace's legends and prophecies, that they always ended tragically.

Author's Note: There you go, I hope people enjoy this chapter. I'd like to hear from the readers, and the next chapter should go up relatively soon.


	13. Melting ice

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay of an update but life's been very hectic. I lost my job and so I've been spending all my time trying to find a new one. Anyways enough of that here's the next chapter.

DisClaimer: I don't own the Winx Club, and just like all the ones before this one I do own Jessi and all OCs.

Warning: Langauge.

Chapter 13) Melting the Ice

As winter break rolled around the excitement of the fall had faded as if buried by the snow. There hadn't been a single sighting of any of the Element Orbs or the witches for a month. Even the masked man hadn't shown up in awhile. Bloom hadn't told anyone about the woman she'd met on Arnace though she was sure she needed to seek her out. How to do so was a problem she had yet to figure out. Bloom was at a dead end when the sound of a book hitting the floor startled her. Looking over to the source Bloom saw the journal to the Soulbound queen. Walking over Bloom picked up the book and cracked it opened to where she had left off.

_Pain… Oh almighty immortals, it hurts. Why? Oh god Why? Blood, his blood marring a prefect face… Why, wake up? Look at me…_

_It's been a day since I let this journal back to my thoughts. My whole body still hurts, and now I am not sure I want to continue fighting. If there is someone reading my thoughts I'm sure you are lost… Well I can't say that I know where I'm going, now that their gone. Yesterday my beloved took our son along with the children and any woman with child to leave this realm and hide among those who still would aid us. Opositia, Popularis, Caverus, and non magical realms. I had been fighting next to the Fairy Faragonda when the most distressing message reached my mind from my loves bound with his sekku. Faragonda assured me she could clean up the rest of the trouble, but once again I was leaving my friends in their moment of need. When I finally arrived back home I couldn't believe what I saw. Blood. Soldiers from the realm of my enemies held at bay by my beloved. He was injure fighting the soldiers while Shaleem, his brother held a barrier around those felt to flee. Shaleem held my son, but my heart stopped as the king of Erakylon plunged his sword into my beloved, Tencho. I know I screamed and for the first time I think I may have understood Fira. All the rest is a blur. I do remember his quivering lips as they tried to hold on to the breath of life. His gray eyes showed no fear though he knew he was passing on. He promised to wait for me with our ancestors. I wept for hours with Shaleem standing over me and my boy… Tencho and my son he was so confused, his eyes the color of Tencho's… My boy, he really is our son. I couldn't bare seeing him leave me too, so I had Shaleem take him to his new home. I could barely breathe the entire time as my heart sat in my throat. Out of the hundred and fifty chosen to escape and not fight in this war only twenty eight escaped._

Bloom couldn't bare to read another word and shut the book. It was horrible. What Lexzira must have gone through to watch the one she loved die. Bloom couldn't imagine what she would do if someone killed anyone close to her. Wiping the sympathetic tears from her eyes Bloom set the book on her night stand and walked out into the common room. Karen was out there along with Flora and Layla.

"Hey Bloom, are you alright it looks like you were crying." Flora stood up and walked over to Bloom placing her hands on Bloom's shoulders.

"Yeah… I just didn't realize how much that the Queen of Arnace suffered in the realms final moments." Bloom said offering a smile.

"What do you mean?" Flora asked actually curious about the realm for the first time.

"She means that Lexzira lost her son and her lover, to the battle that destroyed the realm." Karen chimed in. "You see another cause of the war was that Lexzira wasn't qualified to hold the power of Arnace, being as it is also the realm of Arcane magics. You see Lexzira wasn't a princess or even royalty." Karen said as the girls gathered around the sorceress to listen to what she had to say. "You see to keep balance in Arnace a the ruler of Arnace had to marry the power opposite them. So a soulbound had to marry a sorceress or a sorcerer had to marry a soulbound if they were royalty."

"That's a stupid rule!" Layla cut in folding her arms.

"Hey I never said it was a good rule but it was the rule. The next rule of Arnace was a Soulbound by the name of Tencho, who happened to be Lexzira's lover. Tencho gave Lexzira the power to rule instead of passing the crown to his brother. Well the immortals didn't like that and they deffinately didn't like Lexzira opposing them at every move, or so the rumor went. So they led the armies of the other realms to the site where the selected few who would leave the realm had gathered. Among them was Tencho and Lexzira's son." Karen sighed glancing at the faces of the three fairies. "Tencho died protecting his people, and no one knows what happened to Lexzira's son." Karen said and was surprised to see Flora's face turn to one of sorrow. It wouldn't be good if more of these fairies sided with the Soulbound. It would give her less room to move with her plan.

"That's horrible… I never knew that this happened." Flora said feeling very sorry for the Soulbound for the first time really.

"Yeah, but it doesn't seem like anyone knows the truth." Layla said, thinking about how little information there was on what happened or even how the Soulbound lived. Karen excused her self as the three girls sat with somber cloud hanging over them.

"I think we all need cheering up now." Flora chuckled half heartedly. Layla and Bloom both nodded agreeing with their friend.

"But what could we do? I don't know about you guys but I'm not really up for a mani-petti." Layla said.

"Well we could go ice skating…. And we could bring Jessi and Helia." Bloom suggested a smile dawning on her face.

"It sounds like a good idea but where?" Flora asked since the witches of Cloud Tower would most likely taken up the skating rink here on Magix.

"We can go to Earth." Bloom smiled grabbing her friends' hands. "Come on, lets getting ready and tell the guys."

((Down on Earth))

An awkward silence had sat between Helia and Jess while they waited for the girls. It seemed that Helia still held him blowing up at Diaspro against him. That and it probably didn't help that Helia seemed to side with Sky that he should stay away from Bloom.

"So why is it you still hate me?" Jessi asked breaking the silence as they waited by the ice rink.

"That's a pretty rude thing to ask. Who said I hate you?" Helia said his voice staying calm.

"Hey I may not get great grades and I may not be that smart, but I can read people. You like me as much as a cat does water." Jessi smirked. "So what is it? Are you still holding me blowing up and losing my cool against me? Or is it because Sky doesn't like me, because I know how to treat Bloom?" Jessi asked very serious his gray eyes studying Helia watching for any clue that the boy was lying. The two stared at each other for a while before Helia looked out over the ice.

"What you did to Diaspro was very rude, and it doesn't leave a great impression. How you have treated Sky with out provocation is disconcerting too. How can you claim you're better for Bloom when you treat the two of them so ill?" Helia countered.

"How can you stay friends with him knowing he cheated on Bloom, and hurt her deeply. Look I admit with the girl I lost my temper and well it was uncalled for but with Sky. I can forgive him for hurting her. Could you forgive someone for hurting Flora like that?" Jessi asked raising an eyebrow. "I mean wouldn't you do anything to protect her and keep her from harm?"

"Yes… I would do anything to protect Flora." Helia said seeing Jessi's point of view for the first time. Here he viewed Jessi as some guy not as someone who loved Bloom as deeply as he loved Flora.

"Helia, you're so sweet." Flora said placing a kiss on his cheek. It seemed the girls had arrived while they were talking. Jessi flushed at the sight of Bloom and wondered how much the girls heard.

"So uh how long were you listening in?" He asked with a nervous smile.

"We just got here as Helia was admitting he'd do anything to protect Flora." Layla smiled happy that Helia was a good match for Flora. It was amusing to see both boys so uncomfortable about having their apparently private public conversation walked in on. "Well come on we're here to skate aren't we?" Layla smirked skating out on to the ice as gracefully as a professional ice-skater.

Jessi nodded and smiled taking Bloom's hand and pulling her out on to the ice. He was glad to have things worked out with Helia, and maybe just maybe he could make things work between him and Bloom. Maybe he could be with her without her having to choose between him and her friends. The group laughed as they skated round and round on the New York ice. It was just starting to get dark when Layla, Helia and Jessi decided to have a race and asked Flora and Bloom to referee. Bloom and Flora laughed together as they cheered their friends on not caring who won. Their laughter grew louder as Jessi tripped and scrambled to catch up. In the end Layla won with Helia in second and Jessi bringing up the rear.

Jessi looked up at the sky and smiled at the night sky. He was resting on the sidelines as Bloom skated around with her friends. Glancing over at Helia and Flora and seeing how Helia was holding her and an idea rose to mind. He skated over slowly coming up behind Bloom and Layla.

"May I borrow you?" Jessi winked as he caught Bloom by the waist. He was smiling down at her admiring how the night air had made her look even more angelic then before. "I was thinking we could skate around for a while." Jessi explained only to have Layla roll her eyes.

"It's okay I wanted to try something myself anyways." Layla said skating off to the middle of the rink. It wasn't long after that, that Layla was doing fancy spins on the ice.

Jessi smiled and grabbed Bloom's hand leading her off around the ice. The two began to laugh as they skated around, Jessi occasionally spinning Bloom on the ice like they were dancing. They were lost to the world around them noticing only each other and the ice beneath their feet. Jessi smiled as another idea came to mind and he grabbed Bloom's waist and lifted her into the air. This only lasted for a few seconds before they tumbled down on the ice, Bloom landing safely on top of Jessi. Bloom was first to stop laughing and looked down at Jessi and blushing.

"Well that didn't go as planned." Jessi smiled looking into Bloom's eyes. He placed a hand on her back to steady her as he sat up taking her with him. "At least I softened your fall." Jessi smiled not caring about sitting on the cold ice.

"You always catch me… You're always there for me aren't you?" Bloom asked as she smiled to her best friend and someone she couldn't bare to live without.

"Yeah, I'll always be here for you." Jessi smiled touching his forehead to hers. "Bloom I'll always protect you… and I, well, I will never hurt you." Jessi smiled cursing himself for not being able to say those three words he wanted to. It was a prefect moment so why couldn't he tell her how he felt. Why was he hesitating now of telling her that he loved her? Ah, yes because of the secret he had to keep.

"I know." Bloom smiled back to him. She was disappointed; after all she was hoping he liked her like she liked him. Musa said he was always watching her and that he liked her but why hadn't he said anything then?

"Bloom, Jessi are you two okay? That looked like a nasty fall." Flora said as she skated up with Layla and Helia next to her.

"Yeah, I'm just not meant to be out on the ice." Jessi laughed standing up and helping Bloom up too. Jessi looked up to the sky before looking back at the group. "Well I think we should head back to the school." Jessi suggested and smiled when the others nodded.

Author Note: Sorry for the wait again and I'm making this note quick since I have to leave now for summer classes. yay.


	14. Shadow's over taking Light

Author's Note: Hello I know I have been gone for a very long time the truth is I was dealing with some personal stuff. I am redoing chapter 14 because I don't like how it turned out. I hope those of you who were reading this are still interested to see it finish. Again sorry for the long break.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Winx, and well you know the drill with the other characters

Warning: Um…. Violence and this chapter is going to be a little different to my usual so sit back and enjoy…. Or so I hope.

Chapter 14) Shadow's over taking Light

((Alter room of Arnace just after the last battle between Arnace and the other realms))

The fire crackled as the curtains and rugs of the stone palace burned. The queen was already dead when Solaria's King arrived on the scene. Her body lie in the middle of the alter rooms floor, blood trailing from her hand and neck. Her eyes were still wide opened staring off at her last moments, something no one else would see. The king lowered his guard and walked over to the young dead queen. It was a shame, that this had been the result but that's how life went. He was just about to leave when the soft cry wafted through the air.

"Who's there?" The king asked raising his guard again scanning the room. In the corner sat a small being clutching to its chest an orb that glowed with such a dull light.

"No one now… My, my lady is dead and… And all but myself were able to carry out her final wish… The greatest treasures are safe, save mine." The small being said looking up at the king. It was a child, a small blond haired child with skin like gold and eyes as bright as the sun.

"What are you?" The king stepped back he'd heard that Arnace was the home to rare creatures but this was odd at best.

"I am Azelo Spirit of Light keeper of the element power of light… and the only one of my kin not able to leave." Azelo said looking down then back to the king. "Take me away from here and I will make you're skies forever sunny. The sun and moon will be brighter in my presence. And I will give you the guiding light, a light that show you what you need to see."

((Present day Solaria))

The sun beat down on the inhabitants of Solaria with a warm comfort. It was the third day of a relaxing vacation for Stella, Tenca, Musa, Riven, Brandon and Timmy. The first three days had been spent shopping, playing games, sun bathing and just enjoying the weather. The six friends sat around their private dining quarters enjoying a warm lunch and a break from their busy day.

"Isn't this just wonderful shnucums?" Stella smiled snuggling against her boyfriend. Musa just rolled her eyes at the two and continued to eat her lunch till Riven flicked a small piece of paper at her. Laughter arose from the second couple as they began to toss the paper ball between them. Through the laughter and romantic nothings Timmy and Tenca were bonding through discussions of technology and theories.

The peace of the afternoon was quickly broken as a thundering explosion shook the palace. The group was on their feet within seconds looking around the room.

"Stella, please tell me that this isn't something that's going to ruin our vacation." Musa said a less than thrilled look on her face. It seemed by Stella's shocked look that whatever caused the room to shake was going to blow their entire vacation possible. Before Musa could open her mouth to say another word three guards and Stella's father, the king of Solaria were at the door.

"Daddy? Daddy what's going on?" Stella asked her father rushing over to him with her friends slowly following.

"I fear something has stirred in the high towers… Stella I want you and your friends to leave the castle go back to your school where it's safe." The king told his daughter. With all the ruckus of the Soulbound returning it could be that the truth was uncovered. Or half of the truth was found. "Knights come with me." The king ordered and turned to go check the source.

"We just can't leave! I just can't leave this is my vacation, my home too!" Stella argued to the air in the in the doorway. Stella stumped her foot angry and worried. She'd never been up to the high towers and as far as she remembered the only one ever to go there was her father. Musa, Riven, Tecna and Timmy were exchanging looks of concern and wonder when Brandon spoke.

"Then lets follow your father and figure out what's going on." Brandon said coming up behind Stella. His hand fell softly on Stella's shoulder.

"He's right, it is more logical for us to stay and at least figure out what's going on so if we must leave we can tell Bloom and the others what we found and can think of a plan." Tecna chimed in wanting to help her friend.

"That's even saying that it is a fight, maybe it's just like an earthquake." Musa said trying to make Stella feel better like the rest of her friends.

"Yeah well whatever it is standing here won't do anything!" Riven pointed out grabbing his sword. He had a feeling that it would be a fight and being ready was always a good thing.

"You're all right! Let's go girls, it time to show what a fairy can do!" Stella said feeling her spirit lift. Without hesitation the three girls transformed into their Enchantix forms. Stella glanced over to her boyfriend to see him nod to her his sword in hand. Stella smiled to herself thankful for such great friends and love as she led the way out of the room.

As they flew/ran through the halls of the castle they began to see the signs of a struggle. Many knights of Solaria lay on the ground injured or unconscious. Not one of the doors to the highest tower was locked anymore some were even blown off their hinges.

"Oh no… Come on we've got to hurry!" Stella called back to her friends feeling worried for her father's safety. Rounding the stairs and entering the top room the group of fairies and heroes saw something they were not excepting.

"Daddy!" Stella yelled rushing to her injured father's side. She ignored the battle between the gold being, the knights and a woman with a black mask.

"Stella I told you to leave! Hurry before Azelo targets you by mistake." Her father said as Musa and Tecna joined Stella at his side. Tecna wasted no time getting a shield up while the boys joined the battle. Beams of light burning as hot as the sun pounded against the shield hindering any ability to clearly see the battle.

"What do you mean sir? What's Azelo?" Musa asked as she fluttered her wings knocking fairy dust off them to help heal Stella's father. Stella smiled up at Musa while she held her fathers hand and his injuries slowly faded.

"Azelo… It's a sekku… one of late queen Lexzira's sekku. It hid the power of light on Solaria with my help." He began. "We never meant to cause the queens death but that woman has told Azelo about the war. But it is not that simple… There's more that wasn't told and now it may be too late." The King said looking at the sekku. After years of just sheltering one he started to see why the Soulbound acted like they did. Azelo could feel just like they could and wasn't a mindless animal. Tears were brimming at the edge of its golden eyes and he felt sorry for it. It was fighting for its life and for the love she had towards her old master, her friend. "Stella you have to stop that woman from getting the power of light… It's what she's after." The king of Solaria pointed to the woman in the black mask.

Stella looked up and spotted the brightly glowing orb around the sekku's neck. The sekku shriek as the sorceress struck it again with another blast of magic. It was playing in slow motion for Stella, as the woman in the black mask conjured yet another spell. Shadows rose from the ground trapping everyone but Musa, Tecna and her. The sekku was struggling in earnest and in pain as the tendrils of shadow wrapped around her body.

"Tecna, Musa stay with my dad!" Stella said as she flew out from behind the shield. "Solar flare!" Stella yelled sending the ball of light energy towards the woman in the black mask. The woman deflected it with ease. "Leave my people and boyfriend alone witch!" Stella said flying directly in front of the woman's path. Stella's hands started to glow with power as another spell was conjured in her hand.

"First off, I don't care for your people. I just want the orb that Azelo guards. Second I'm not a witch I'm a sorceress." The woman said raising her left hand. "And you're in my way princess. By the power of old I call to for the power of shadow to unfold. Bless my rage and place this princess in the shadow cage!" The woman laughed as several black lighting bolts rushed forward wrapping around Stella.

Stella felt a rush of pain, but most of all she felt weak from the moment the lighting touched her. Her eyes began to close and she barely could hear the calls of her friends. As her head rolled to the side she saw blue eyes staring at her. Blue eyes more fierce then a tigers' staring. Silently saying something she couldn't grasp completely yet one word was clear to her. Fight! Forcing her eyes opened the blue eyes were gone and Stella's world was on its side and her energy was almost gone. Struggling against her bonds, she couldn't break them or move very far. It was almost hopeless as Stella looked towards the sekku again. The thing blasted the sorceress back as it crumbled to the ground. It was hurt and weakened just like everyone else.

"Solar power…" Stella said trying to conjure the power of the sun one last time. "Solar power." She repeated finding her power was dimmed in these bonds and she just couldn't reach it. Come on please I just need a little strength. "Solar FLARE!" Stella yelled with renewed strength breaking the bounds and taking to the air again. "If you don't want to be mistaken for a witch then quit taking fashion tips from them." Stella smirked bring her confidence up. "Now take this Sun Shower!" Stella yelled letting the attack rain forth towards the woman in the black mask.

The woman put up a quick shield of darkness. Under the mask she winced and hissed in pain. Some of the spell had gotten through, she had underestimated the young fairy princess. As the spell ended the sorceress let the shield down. "That was annoying you little bug. Now by the power of the darken sky, I call to the eternal shadow's, Blackest night cry!" The woman screamed her voice echoing with a dark power forcing Stella back down to the ground covering in ears.

"Stay down princess… And you Azelo, I've had enough of you… It's said next to Fira you and Sohko were able to feel the most connection with those around you. Well I hope you enjoy this pain because it'll be the last thing you ever feel. Heart of darkness, Chains of death I summon you to bring your chilling breath!" The sorceress conjured blasting the sekku with her most powerful summon spell.

"NO!" The king cried out as the hit landed on the sekku. It screams filled the air as light began to protrude from its body. Everyone in the room felt its pain its sorrow as the light burst forth tearing the sekku's body to shreds. The dust of the light reflected memories of the sekku blinking in and out as the group watched helpless.

_*Flash!* ~I'll call you Azelo. For you are to human not to have a name.~ A man's voice said, as he reached toward the sekku._

_*Flash!* ~Fira stop! Love for our masters is forbidden~ Azelo's voice called after the fire sprite. The sprite turned around and rushed the light spirit pinning her to the ground._

_~You only tell me this so you can have him to yourself!~ Fira growled. ~I love my master as any sekku but it's his friend I truly love. I will be free and seek out by beautiful prince!~ Fira growled as Azelo looked away._

_*Flash!* Lexzira panted heavily four of the elemental sekku around her including Azelo. She held her injured arm as she starred down the masked sorcerer. ~It's too late the key is gone and so is the power of water!~_

_*Flash!* ~What are you?~ The young king Radius stepped back he'd heard that Arnace was the home to rare creatures but this was odd at best._

_~I am Azelo Spirit of Light keeper of the element power of light… and the only one of my kin not able to leave.~ Azelo said looking down then back to the king. ~Take me away from here and I will make you're skies forever sunny. The sun and moon will be brighter in my presence. And I will give you the guiding light, a light that show you what you need to see.~_

As the light cleared the sorceress was gone along with the orb. The shadows dispersed and the horrid scream ended. There was silence as all tried to figure out what they had just seen. The guards and heroes cautiously put away their weapons. Timmy, Riven and Brandon ran to their girls making sure each was okay with soft looks and gentle touches. None could speak yet.

"Azelo… Stella, come here and bring your friends before you leave there is much you must know." Stella's father said breaking the silence with sorrow. Walking over to his daughter glancing once again to the spot where the sekku had been. He knew it was memories of Azelo that they'd seen memories of great importance to the spirit.

"I… I never realized they could die…" Tecna mumbled feeling sorry for the creature. She held Timmy's hand and looked to the king. It had been a different type of fight when the sekku didn't seem remotely alive.

"Die, feel, think. They are amazing creatures. That one, being a gentle light for Solaria for so many years and now it is gone. I wanted to be able to pass down the knowledge of its presence, too let you know this is our burden from that war." The king said as his daughter hugged him whispering 'daddy'.

"Can we save it!" Musa cried tears at the edge of her eyes. She'd spent enough time with Jessi to know quite a bit on the sekku. She learned so much about them and here she'd seen one die because of a sorceress.

"No… there's nothing left of it." The king said shaking his head solemnly. "The last day of that war I had gone to Arnace with many others. I got lost and found myself standing in front of the body of the dead queen, Azelo in the corner crying. The way it sat there was like a child, I thought of you Stella. It was like we had taken that creature's mother. Its blond hair was just like yours so when it asked me to help it carry out its master's final wish I agreed. We hid it away not taking advantage of its offer and occasionally speaking to it." The king said solemnly. "We watched that creature grow just like a child, just being near it you could feel all it felt. Stella you must know what that creature told me the first day it saw you outside playing. It said small child of light, you will one day walk with the key to the shire of power. You shall do good beyond words with many friends at your side. Most of all you shall bring light back when the shadow over takes it. Stella, Azelo knew how strong you would become now you and your friends need to take down that sorceress for it." The king finished.

Stella and her friends were in speechless shock. Hearing her father's words brought new questions to the air. What was the key? Was Azelo able to see the future? Lastly if see could see the future then why did she lose her life?

"What did it mean I will walk with the key to the shire?" Stella asked only to have her father shake his head saying he didn't know. There was silence as the group packed their bags, and thought about the death of the creature. They knew they couldn't stay. They had to leave they had to let Bloom, Layla, and Flora know.

Author's Note: Okay so I'm working on the next chapter know. So it should be up tonight.


End file.
